


Les plumes qui te manquent

by krystine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Broken Families, Childhood Memories, Childhood friends to strangers to lovers, Comfort/Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kleptomania, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Money, Parents' divorce, Poverty, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stealing, because you're the only one able to spread your wings, kinda sad, love yourself
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystine/pseuds/krystine
Summary: Jisung est le fils d'un gérant de magasin. Hyunjin, un enfant qui leur vole des articles. Et Jisung ne comprend pas. Pourquoi son père ne fait-il rien et pourquoi vole t-il ?C'est parce qu'il essaie d'obtenir les plumes qui lui manquent.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 18





	1. young wings

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! voici un long hyunsung au que j'ai écrit en français parce que définitivement, je me sens quand même plus à l'aise pour écrire en français. si je trouve le temps et l'envie un jour, peut-être l'écrirais-je en anglais... quoi qu'il en soit je ne m'attends pas à ce que beaucoup de monde lisent cet au comment ao3 n'a que très peu d’œuvres françaises (y'en a que 6, j'écris la 7e jpp) mais j'espère que vous aimerez uwu!! bonne lecture ♥

Penchant sa tête de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique, le garçon regardait d’un air ennuyé la grosse télévision placée à gauche de la caisse du magasin. Elle diffusait un match de tennis ennuyant pour le petit garçon de huit ans, mais un match incroyablement fort en sensations pour son père de trente-deux ans. Malheureusement, celui qui pouvait porter toute son attention sur cet écran n’était pas le gérant de ce magasin de babioles mais son fils, qui s’ennuyait à mourir en cet été humide.

Le père devait évidemment s’occuper des clients venant à la caisse ou qui demandaient de l’aide pour un article, mais il devait aussi surveiller son gamin. Et la façon la plus rapide de faire taire un gosse, c’était de le placer devant un écran. Ça, le père l’avait rapidement compris, avant même que les écrans ne se propagent autant qu’ils ne le seraient dans quelques années. Jisung ne se taisait que lorsqu’une télévision était allumée.

Mais là, comme la télévision ne diffusait rien d’intéressant, Jisung essayait de s’occuper avec autre chose. La musique ? Bof, Papa mettait tout le temps la même playlist de musiques qui tournaient en boucle toute la journée et ça avait le don d’user le petit garçon qui restait là avec son père, quand il n’avait pas autre chose à faire de ses jours et que ses parents préféraient qu’il soit sous la surveillance de son père plutôt que de dormir chez lui sans personne à la maison. Au moins là, quelqu’un s’occupait de lui et il pouvait observer la dure réalité du métier.

Les gens ? Encore moins, ils avaient tous la même tronche et ne restaient jamais longtemps à l’intérieur du magasin. Une fois qu’ils en avaient fait le tour, ils repartaient rapidement et Jisung ne les revoyait souvent plus, ou plutôt, ne les reconnaissait plus. C’était qu’il ne retenait pas vraiment les visages des clients.

À part _ce_ visage.

Il était de retour, hein.

Un t-shirt abîmé, un jean troué et retroussé aux chevilles avec des baskets si usées qu’elles s’ouvraient lorsque le garçon prenait un pas. C’était lui, comme d’habitude, qui venait dans le magasin avec ses yeux furtifs.

Jisung ne le lâcha pas du regard. L’observant faire le tour des rayons, prenant en main quelques objets puis les reposant à leur place originelle, il se promenait à l’intérieur comme tout client qui faisait du shopping.

Sauf que lui, il faisait de la chasse.

_Quels seraient les objets les plus intéressants à voler ?_

Jisung fronça des sourcils. Il soupira bruyamment et tira la manche de son père, espérant qu’il réagisse enfin. Mais comme d’habitude, lui n’y prêtait absolument pas attention, encaissant plutôt les clients qui étaient en accord avec la loi.

Jisung était sûr et certain que ce garçon allait encore leur voler quelque chose.

Jisung savait que voler, c’était mal. Combien de fois est-ce que sa mère lui avait répété qu’il ne fallait jamais voler parce qu’on volait le bien de quelqu’un d’autre ? Sa mère lui avait dit que le vol, c’était comme si on arrachait une plume d’un oiseau. Arracher une seule plume ne ferait peut-être rien, mais si tout le monde se mettait à arracher ses plumes, alors l’oiseau n’aurait plus rien. Il ne pourrait plus voler haut dans le ciel. La vision avait tant touché le garçon qu’il s’était juré de ne jamais rien voler à personne, parce qu’il ne voudrait pas que quelqu’un se retrouve sans plumes.

Sauf que l’autre garçon n’en avait rien à faire.

Qu’ils aient moins de plumes ou non, ce n’était pas son souci.

Et ça rendait Jisung en colère. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne réfléchissait pas un peu plus à eux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne se mettait pas à leur place ? Il était certain qu’à cause de lui son père perdait beaucoup d’argent. C’était tellement égoïste de leur voler tous leurs objets.

“Ah !” Jisung cria.

Il l’avait repéré.

Il l’avait vu voler des bagues.

Le pointant du doigt, il se leva brutalement de son tabouret alors que tout le monde le regardait.

Le voleur se figea pendant une seconde puis détala subitement hors du magasin, ses baskets s’ouvrant comme des castagnettes.

Jisung allait courir après lui mais son père le força à se rasseoir.

_Et allez, c’était reparti._

Le garçon le fusilla du regard.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais Papa ? Je l’ai vu nous voler des bagues, il est parti avec ! C’est précieux !”

“Jisung, calme-toi s’il te plaît.”

“Pourquoi tu fais jamais rien quand il vient ? Tu sais qu’à chaque fois il vient c’est parce qu’il veut nous voler quelque chose mais toi tu t’en fiches ! C’est nul ! Maman dit qu’il faut pas voler les gens parce que c’est comme si on arrache les plumes d’un oiseau ! C’est nul de voler, parce qu’après l’oiseau a plus de plumes et il peut plus voler…”

Le père de Jisung sourit doucement, caressant ses cheveux alors que son fils soupirait, les bras croisés à cause de sa frustration.

“Tu sais Jisung, parfois il y a des gens qui volent parce qu’ils n’ont pas le choix.”

L’homme porta son regard sur la porte qui venait de se stabiliser après que le garçon soit parti précipitamment. Il avait un regard solennel et Jisung ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

“Il y a des gens qui sont obligés de voler les plumes des autres oiseaux parce qu’ils n’ont pas de plumes. Ils sont nés sans plumes. Tu penses que je peux les interdire d’essayer de voler comme nous ?”

Jisung fronça des sourcils. “Je comprends pas.”

Son père rit légèrement. “Tu vois, dans la vie il y a des oiseaux qui naissent avec beaucoup de plumes, d’autre sans. Et ils font tous de leur mieux pour essayer de vivre, mais l’oiseau sans plumes aura beaucoup plus de mal pour vivre que l’oiseau avec beaucoup de plumes. Et s’il veut survivre, il doit voler les plumes des autres. Moi, quand je vois ce petit oisillon nous voler, je ne peux pas l’en interdire. Je ne peux pas l’interdire d’essayer de s’envoler haut dans le ciel.”

Jisung resta silencieux. Son père lui sourit encore une fois avant de s’excuser platement pour avoir fait attendre le client qu’il était en train d’encaisser, avant de se remettre au travail. Le garçon fixa la porte.

Un oiseau sans plumes...

Jisung trouvait ça triste.

Les oiseaux chantaient en cette belle journée d’été. Comme à son habitude, Jisung était coincé au magasin. Aujourd’hui, il avait ramené sa DS et jouait à son jeu favori, pleinement concentré là-dessus.

“Jisung, salue la dame.”

“Mh ?”

Il leva sa tête, rencontrant les yeux de la jolie dame qui le regardait tendrement. Il lui sourit.

“Ah, bonjour !”

“Bonjour ! Vous avez vraiment un fils adorable et bien élevé, dîtes donc.”

“Ahah, merci du compliment !”

Jisung roula des yeux et allait se concentrer de nouveau sur son jeu quand il croisa le regard du garçon.

Cet oiseau sans plumes.

L’oiseau pinça des lèvres, ayant évidemment déjà volé un objet assez volumineux, le cachant sous son t-shirt sale.

Jisung soupira.

Il laissa sa DS sur la table de la caisse puis descendit de son haut tabouret, sautant légèrement pour arriver au sol.

“Hé, si tu-”

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le garçon s’était déjà envolé hors du magasin.

Jisung eut l’air dépité. Il regarda ensuite son père, clignant des yeux.

“Je fais si peur ?”

“Qu’est-ce que tu allais lui faire encore, hein ? A chaque fois que tu le vois tu lui cries dessus. Je te rappelle que tu as déjà essayé de le courser des millions de fois ! C’est normal qu’il prenne peur.”

“Mh… Comment j’peux me rapprocher de lui…”

“Oh ? Notre Jisung veut se rapprocher du voleur ?”

Il fit une moue, croisant des bras en retournant derrière la caisse.

“Mh.”

Son père sourit, ébouriffa ses cheveux.

“J’espère que vous ferez de bons amis.”

Jisung regardait la télévision, une sucette à la bouche. Il n’y avait personne dans le magasin. Son père sirotait son café du matin, l’air toujours aussi joyeux que d’habitude. Si seulement lui aussi pouvait être aussi joyeux… Il en avait assez de s’ennuyer. Il n’aimait peut-être pas l’école mais au moins, quand il y avait école, il y avait ses amis et il ne s’ennuyait jamais avec eux. Avec Papa, si.

La clochette de la porte retentit et Jisung dévia ses yeux sur le client qui venait d’entrer.

Soudain, ses yeux s’illuminèrent.

L’oiseau était là.

Ses yeux balayèrent le magasin, remarquant qu’il n’y avait personne. Alors il s’apprêtait à repartir parce qu’il n’avait pas le courage de voler quelque chose lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas occupés par autre chose.

Mais Jisung ne le laissera pas partir.

“Hé arrête-toi là !”

“Jisung-”

Son père ne put rien faire car son fils était déjà descendu du tabouret, prenant l’une des sucettes qu’il lui avait offertes hier avec lui. L’oiseau détala du magasin et Jisung sortit aussi du magasin, faisant sonner la clochette de la porte.

Il le poursuivait mais comme d’habitude, le voleur était plus rapide que lui. Il avait de plus longues jambes et avait l’air d’être habitué à courir vite pour échapper aux gens. Est-ce qu’il volait tous les autres magasins et pas que le leur ? Sûrement. _Alors combien de plumes est-ce qu’il devait lui manquer ?_

Ça rendait Jisung triste rien qu’en y pensant.

“Arrête-toi là ! Je te veux pas de mal !”

Mais l’oiseau volait toujours aussi rapidement, tournant dans les rues pour espérer semer Jisung. Sauf qu’on ne semait pas facilement un Jisung déterminé.

“Amis ! Soyons amis !” cria t-il finalement, devenant petit à petit essoufflé de cette course.

Et il cogna soudainement quelqu’un, trébuchant en arrière et tombant sur ses fesses sur le pavé du trottoir.

“Ouille !” se plaignit-il en se massant le nez.

“Amis ?”

Jisung leva ses yeux sur l’oiseau. Vu de contre-jour, la lumière semblait émaner de lui et ça impressionna le garçon qui resta là, bouche bée.

“Vraiment ? Amis ?”

Ce fut la première fois qu’il vit une autre expression sur son visage.

La première fois qu’il n’y lisait pas de la peur, mais du bonheur.

Cela réchauffa son coeur.

Il lui sourit, hochant vivement de la tête. “Oui ! Amis. Papa m’a expliqué que t’étais un oiseau sans plumes et qu’il fallait te donner des plumes pour que tu puisses voler. Alors tiens !”

Il lui tendit sa sucette, sourire aux lèvres. “C’est mon premier cadeau. Maintenant t’arrêtes de nous voler parce que t’auras plus besoin, moi je te donnerai tout ce que t’auras besoin !”

L’oiseau fixa la sucette du regard, les yeux brillants.

Jisung écarquilla ses yeux.

Ce fut la première fois qu’il vit un sourire si sincère sur le visage de quelqu’un d’autre.

Un sourire plein de joie et de bonheur.

Juste à cause d’une chose aussi insignifiante qu’une sucette.

“Merci.”

Il prit la sucette avec les deux mains et Jisung sourit de nouveau.

“Pas de quoi !”

Il se leva, dépoussiérant ses vêtements. Et puis, il tendit sa main à l’oiseau.

“Moi c’est Jisung ! Et toi ?”

Le garçon fixa du regard la main pendant quelques secondes, avant de la prendre. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il sourit.

“Hyunjin. C’est Hyunjin.”

“Hyunjin ! Viens vite j’arrive pas à passer ce niveau.”

Jisung l’appela rapidement d’une main, les yeux scotchés sur son écran alors que l’autre garçon se rapprocha de la caisse. Son père sourit en les voyant. Son fils n’avait même pas eu besoin de lever ses yeux pour savoir que c’était son ami.

Hyunjin s’approcha doucement de la caisse. Il s’inclina pour saluer l’adulte qui lui répondit par un doux sourire, avant de se placer à côté de Jisung. Il leva la tête pour voir l’écran du jeu-vidéo.

“Tiens essaie toi, moi j’y arrive pas.”

Sans un mot, Hyunjin prit le jeu en main alors qu’il resta debout, Jisung sur son tabouret. Le sourire du père ne disparut pas, regardant le garçon qu’était maintenant Hyunjin. Après que Jisung ait réussi à apprivoiser le voleur, son fils le suppliait de donner de nouveaux vêtements, de la nourriture ou des objets à Hyunjin. Tant que ça pouvait lui permettre de paraître comme eux, d’avoir des plumes lui aussi.

Alors adieu les vêtements sales et les baskets trouées, il avait maintenant de beaux vêtements que Jisung avait accepté de céder à son ami. L’homme était un peu surpris que son fils se soit attaché aussi vite à un garçon qu’il n’aimait pas mais il en était ravi. S’il avait su qu’il suffisait d’expliquer à Jisung qu’il fallait aider les gens dans le besoin pour qu’il laisse l’autre petit garçon tranquille, il l’aurait fait il y a longtemps.

Jisung poussa un cri de joie.

“T’as réussi ! Hyunjin t’es trop trop fort apprends-moi comment tu fais !”

Hyunjin sourit légèrement, hochant doucement de la tête.

Jisung rit, applaudissant frénétiquement parce qu’il était heureux.

Son père sourit.

Pour une fois, Jisung n’était pas au magasin. Il n’était pas non plus chez lui, mais bel et bien dehors. Et il n’était pas tout seul ; accompagné de Hyunjin, un billet de quelques wons dans la main, ils allaient s’acheter une glace. Le petit garçon était content de pouvoir quitter le magasin parce qu’il avait l’impression de ne pas assez profiter de l’été, à rester enfermé dans ce lieu clos tout en jouant à des jeux. Non pas que Jisung n’ait pas d’amis avec qui sortir. Au contraire, il sortait quelques fois pour jouer avec ses amis, mais la plupart de ses amis étaient partis en vacances maintenant. Et ça le rendait triste.

Enfin, il avait un nouvel ami désormais alors ça ne comptait plus.

Arrivés devant le marchand de glace, les deux enfants prirent leur parfum préféré. Le vieux monsieur s’occupa d’abord de la glace de Hyunjin qu’il lui tendit en premier, puis celle de Jisung.

Hyunjin prit sa glace.

Jisung le remarqua.

Hyunjin bougea légèrement vers la droite.

Jisung le remarqua aussi.

Et surtout, Jisung comprit.

Il dégaina alors rapidement son bras pour attraper le poignet de son ami, l’empêchant d’exécuter un seul mouvement de plus pour s’enfuir en courant comme s’il avait toujours voulu voler cette glace.

Hyunjin se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Jisung agita son billet devant ses yeux, un fin sourire aux lèvres. “Je t’ai pas dit que je te donnerai tout ce que t’auras besoin ?”

Hyunjin se détendit.

Le monsieur intervint pour donner la somme qu’ils devaient payer et Jisung ne se fit pas prier pour lui tendre le billet que son père lui avait donné pour qu’ils se fassent plaisir. L’adulte lui retourna quelques pièces et ce fut ainsi qu’ils s’éloignèrent, Jisung ne lâchant toujours pas le poignet de Hyunjin.

“T’as autant l’habitude de voler ?” le garçon demanda d’un air détaché, dégustant sa glace.

Mais ses yeux vifs trahissaient son inquiétude vis-à-vis de l’oiseau. Ce dernier n’avait toujours pas touché à sa glace et elle commençait à fondre.

“Oui.”

Jisung pencha légèrement sa tête. “Je peux… demander pourquoi ?”

Hyunjin s’arrêta.

Jisung s’arrêta à son tour.

Il ne le quitta pas du regard, sa glace en main.

Hyunjin regardait ses godasses.

Jisung suivit son regard.

Ses baskets étaient neuves. Elles étaient à lui et pourtant, on avait l’impression qu’il portait les affaires de quelqu’un d’autre.

“J’ai pas d’autres choix,” dit-il d’une petite voix. “J’aime pas voler mais c’est une habitude. Quand y’a pas d’argent, y’a pas le choix. Faut voler pour survivre.”

Jisung eut un pincement au cœur. Le pauvre. Il ne trouva pas les bons mots à dire alors pour une fois, le bavard petit garçon préféra rester silencieux. Son regard traînait sur la glace de Hyunjin qui perdait sa belle forme ronde.

“En vrai je suis content que t’es gentil avec moi, comme ça. C’est la première fois que je me fais un ami. Les gens sont trop dégoûtés en me voyant, d’habitude. Alors merci beaucoup. Pour être gentil.”

Hyunjin sourit.

Il avait l’air d’un ange.

Jisung ravala sa salive.

“Ta glace coule,” lui fit-il remarquer.

“Oh. T’as raison. Faut pas que je gaspille.”

Il lécha la glace qui avait fondue sur son cornet et Jisung laissa la trace d’un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il avait beaucoup d’amis mais aucun ne le touchait autant que Hyunjin le faisait. Peut-être parce qu’il avait l’air d’un petit oisillon à qui on devait apprendre à voler, mais Jisung ressentait l’irrémédiable besoin de prendre soin de lui.

Il ne lâcherait jamais sa main.

C’était sa promesse.

Jisung marchait aux côtés de Hyunjin. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l’aise, regardant partout autour de lui. Plus ils avançaient et plus le quartier se dégradait. Des déchets par terre, des gens assis aux coins des rues quémandant de l’argent et des gamins sales qui courraient partout en criant. Jisung avait l’impression d’être dans un film de gangsters, où les vieux messieurs barbus aux vestes en cuir et lunettes de soleil marchaient fièrement dans ces rues.

Mais là, c’était la réalité. C’était le quartier dans lequel Hyunjin vivait.

Le plus vieux dut sentir la tension de son ami, ce qui le poussa à prendre sa main.

Jisung sursauta.

“Ça va. C’est toi qui as dit oui pour venir non ?”

Le garçon déglutit et serra la main de son ami. “Oui mais…”

“T’inquiète pas, j’suis là.”

Hyunjin lui sourit, et Jisung se sentit immédiatement apaisé. Alors il lui retourna le sourire.

Après quelques pas supplémentaires où Jisung regardait simplement sa main liée à celle de Hyunjin, ils finirent par s’arrêter.

“C’est là.”

Jisung regarda devant lui. C’était une vieille maison délabrée. Il était surpris que ce genre de maisons existe vraiment et surtout, qu’on pouvait y vivre.

La porte n’avait même pas de verrou. Il avait suffi à Hyunjin de pousser un peu la porte pour qu’ils puissent entrer. Jisung mit le pied à l’intérieur, et c’était comme s’il venait d’entrer dans un tout nouveau monde.

Le léger sifflement de la bouilloire qui chauffait. L’odeur de la nourriture cuite. L’humidité de l’air. La couleur sombre du bois. Les fredonnements d’une adulte. C’était un environnement qui lui était peu familier et il n’était pas habitué à ça.

Les chantonnements s’arrêtèrent et Jisung vit le visage d’une femme âgée par ses rides.

“Oh, Jisung n’est-ce pas ? Viens entre je t’en prie.”

Elle avait un sourire rayonnant, malgré sa fatigue lisible dans ses yeux. Est-ce qu’elle se forçait à être joviale parce qu’il y avait un invité ? Ou est-ce qu’elle faisait toujours ça, feignant d’être heureuse même en vivant dans une précarité pareille ? Jisung ne savait pas et ce n’était pas le questionnement qu’il se posait. Un gosse ne se posait pas ce genre de questions.

Il retira ses chaussures et entra dans l’habitat.

“Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante pour prendre soin de Jinnie. Merci beaucoup. Je me déplacerai en personne pour remercier tes parents si je le pouvais mais…”

Elle afficha un sourire désolé et Jisung secoua ses mains, lui montrant qu’elle n’avait pas à s’excuser. Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas les remercier en personne, mais il comprendra plus tard.

“Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger ?”

“Oh non, merci.”

Par politesse ou par dégoût ? En voyant la vaisselle censée être propre qui était quand même sale, Jisung ne savait pas. Il y avait vraiment des gens qui vivaient ainsi ? Ça lui fendait le cœur. Hyunjin subissait ça tous les jours. Il voyait mieux pourquoi ce dernier lui avait dit qu’il n’avait pas le choix, quand il volait.

Il n’avait vraiment pas le choix.

“Je suis vraiment désolée que tu te sois déplacé pour venir ici…” commença t-elle, revenant à sa précédente activité qui était de nettoyer ce lieu. Et honnêtement, Jisung ne savait pas si ça servait vraiment à quelque chose. “Tu dois te sentir dégoûté ou déçu d’être ici.”

“Non non, j’suis content d’être là. Enchanté de vous rencontrer !”

La mère lâcha un rire.

“C’est mignon, je comprends mieux pourquoi Hyunjin t’apprécie autant maintenant.”

“Ah oui ? Il dit quoi sur moi ?” demanda t-il en zieutant son camarade du regard.

Celui-ci tourna cramoisi et Jisung ne put s’empêcher de le trouver chou.

“Il t’en est très reconnaissant et il t’aime beaucoup. Tu es son premier ami alors…”

“Mais pourquoi personne voudrait être son ami ? Hyunjin est trop sympa !”

Cette fois, le sourire formé sur les lèvres de l’adulte était triste.

“Personne ne veut être ami avec les rats.”

Les pensées de Jisung devinrent subitement vides. Il fixa simplement la femme âgée qui souriait toujours.

Les oiseaux ne volaient pas avec les rats.

Jisung était avachi sur la table de la caisse, regardant Hyunjin jouer à sa DS. A force de jouer, le plus vieux était devenu plus doué que le propriétaire alors Jisung le laissait jouer pour qu’il lui débloque les niveaux difficiles. Le père était occupé à s’occuper d’un client dans le magasin et ils étaient donc seuls derrière le comptoir, la radio diffusant une musique de fond et la télé un autre match de basket.

Jisung observait son ami. Des yeux bien dessinés, un nez d’enfant et des lèvres pulpeuses. Il avait une peau douce et des cheveux noirs se dressaient devant ses sourcils froncés. Jisung était sûr que si Hyunjin avait été dans son école, il aurait été très populaire grâce à sa beauté. Et puis, il avait bonne personnalité aussi. Il était persévérant, gentil, altruiste, intelligent...

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’avait pas d’amis ?

La question lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu’il avait rencontré la mère de Hyunjin. Il était certain que son ami n’était pas un rat alors pourquoi est-ce qu’elle le qualifiait de rat ?

“J’ai fini-”

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Jisung sentit un choc électrique lui parcourir tout le corps.

Cela le força à se relever brusquement alors que tous les deux tournaient rouges. Jisung ne savait même pas pourquoi, ils venaient simplement de se regarder dans les yeux. Alors certes, peut-être qu’il avait regardé son ami un peu trop fixement et c’était ce qui avait provoqué ce climat de gêne… Mais Jisung venait de ressentir quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti et sur lequel il placera un mot des années plus tard.

Pour l’instant, il se préoccupa plutôt de lancer une conversation pour oublier ce qu’il venait de se passer.

“Oh t’as fini ? Super, j’vais essayer le prochain niveau alors.”

Jisung lui prit la DS des mains et appuya sur le bouton pour commencer.

“Hey, Jisung.”

“Mh ?”

La musique de fond disparut, venant de se terminer.

“Est-ce que t’aimes les garçons ?”

Une autre musique reprit.

Jisung écarquilla des yeux.

Il se tourna vivement vers son ami, le choc parcourant encore son corps.

“Quoi ?”

“Non rien. Oublie.”

Hyunjin regarda l’écran de la DS alors que Jisung ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de celui-ci.

S’il aimait les garçons ?

Bien sûr que non.

Lui, il aimait les filles…

Non ?

“T’es trop bête !”

“C’toi qu’es bête !”

Jisung rigolait avec ses amis, étant sur le chemin du retour. Les cours avaient repris — au grand dam du garçon — et il ne pouvait plus rester au magasin maintenant. Alors ça faisait un petit moment qu’il n’avait pas vu Hyunjin. Enfin, ce n’était pas comme s’il l’avait vraiment vu vers la fin des vacances. Hyunjin n’était pas revenu au magasin après ce jour-là alors qu’ils avaient l’habitude de se voir tous les jours. Jisung ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait arrêté de venir, mais il imaginait qu’il devait être occupé à aider sa mère. Mais il devait l’avouer, ne pas le voir créait un certain vide dans son coeur.

Et puis, alors qu’il était occupé à rire d’une blague d’un ami, il reconnut un visage familier devant lui.

Hyunjin.

Jisung s’arrêta, les yeux écarquillés.

Il avait remis ses chaussures trouées et ses vêtements abîmés.

Jisung ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à crier son nom.

“Eurk, ça pue,” fit l’un de ses amis en se bouchant le nez.

“J’avoue ça sent pas bon !”

Hyunjin baissa sa tête avant de passer à côté de Jisung, qui resta là, interdit. Ses amis étaient en train de rire de nouveau en se moquant du garçon qu’ils venaient de voir.

Jisung se sentit incroyablement vide.

Les oiseaux ne traînaient pas avec les rats.

Jisung venait de comprendre.

“Tu ne traînes plus avec Hyunjin ?”

Jisung ravala sa salive. Son père venait de lui poser la question alors qu’ils étaient à table. Ils avaient une belle nappe, des assiettes propres et des couverts neufs. Lorsqu’il mettait en parallèle les vieux meubles en bois qu’il avait vus chez Hyunjin, il se sentait presque mal d’avoir droit à toutes ces belles choses qu’il avait toujours considérées normales. Car pour d’autres, elles ne l’étaient pas.

“Je sais pas. Il vient plus.”

“Mais tu peux aller chez lui, tu sais où il habite.”

“C’est vrai mais… Si ça s’trouve il veut pas me voir du coup…”

Son père sourit. “Ce n’est pas un problème, ça. Toi tu veux le voir non ? Alors va le voir. S’il ne veut pas te voir, il te le dira. Pour l’instant, tu t’imagines un scénario qui est possiblement faux.”

Jisung fit une moue, regardant ailleurs. Il produisit un son en réfléchissant à ce qu’il devrait faire.

“N’aie pas de regrets,” sa mère lui conseilla, les yeux rieurs.

Oui. Il ne devait pas avoir de regrets. C’était vrai, il s’était promis qu’il ne lâcherait jamais la main de Hyunjin. Alors il ne la lâcherait pas. Il tiendra bon.

Mais il n’avait plus rien à quoi s’accrocher.

Lorsque Jisung poussa la porte de leur maison, ce n’était pas le sifflement de la bouilloire, l’odeur de la nourriture cuite, l’humidité de l’air, la couleur sombre du bois ni les fredonnements de sa mère qui l’accueillirent , mais le vide.

Le rien.

Tout ce qu’il restait étaient les fondations en bois de la maison. Le reste avait entièrement disparu.

Hyunjin y compris.

Comme s’il ne voulait pas croire en ce cauchemar, il mit un pied dans la pièce, regardant partout autour de lui, les yeux inquiets. Mais il n’y avait vraiment plus rien.

Pas une seule trace de Hyunjin.

La panique le gagna et il ressortit de la baraque, voulant trouver son ami à tout prix. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu ainsi. Il devait y avoir une explication. Il avait simplement trouvé une meilleure maison pas loin d’ici, c’était tout !

Toutefois, après avoir fouillé le quartier entier, il n’avait trouvé personne. Et même en demandant aux habitants du quartier, ils disaient qu’ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient partis. Ils disaient tout juste qu’ils ne voyaient que rarement la mère Hwang parce qu’elle travaillait énormément et que le fils Hwang avait quelques liens avec d’autres jeunes qui lui achetaient ce qu’il ramenait, mais que sinon, c’était une famille discrète. Et donc personne n’avait idée de ce qui leur était arrivé. C’était à peine s’ils avaient remarqué leur départ.

Jisung marchait pour rentrer chez lui, traînant des pieds, le regard vide.

Il ne reverra plus jamais Hyunjin ?

Il renifla, les premières larmes commençant à apparaître sur ses joues. S’il avait su que sa dernière rencontre avec lui serait la dernière, il aurait crié son nom avec joie. Mais sur le coup, le choc et la peur d’être victime des moqueries de ses amis avait cloué son bec. Il avait voulu rester un oiseau, sans penser à Hyunjin à qui il manquait encore tant de plumes pour devenir un oiseau.

Et voilà que sans être un oiseau, il avait quand même pris son envol. Où est-ce qu’il avait volé ? Jisung ne savait pas. Il ne savait même pas quand il avait volé...

Jisung espéra que le deuxième ami qu’il aura sera meilleur que lui.

Regardant le ciel, il feignit un sourire, les larmes roulant sur son visage.

“J’suis content que tu t’es envolé.”

Et il regarda l’oisillon voler dans le ciel, étant enfin capable de s’envoler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voici la fin de la 1ère partie qui est courte comparée au reste de l'au qui vous attend :D 5000 vs 15 000 mots, voilà voilà quoi. allez vous voulez savoir pourquoi hyunjin a disparu ? cliquez sur la suite~


	2. spread my wings

Tout le monde était endormi, dans la pièce. Jisung avait les yeux mi-clos et s’apprêtait à s’assoupir sur le champ mais il devait rester éveillé pour tenir compagnie à Changbin qui faisait le deuil de son premier échec de relation amoureuse. Ses amis avaient le même comportement. Felix s’endormait pendant une minute avant de se réveiller de nouveau, ses propres ronflements le réveillant. Ils n’avaient vraiment plus envie de le réconforter mais se forçaient à le faire malgré tout. C’était ça, de vrais amis.

“Ma belle Harin…” Changbin sanglotait, un verre d’alcool dans la main.

Seungmin le frappa sur la tête mais il n’eut aucune réaction. “Arrête de pleurer sur ton premier amour, c’est bon elle t’a next maintenant toi tu dois next tes sentiments aussi…”

“Mais c’est pas facile, bouhouhou....”

“Oh c’est bon c’est pas grave les premiers amours qui marchent pas, ils marchent rarement de toute façon. Moi mon premier amour a pas marché non plus ! J’l’ai juste aidée à réaliser qu’elle était lesbi, putain.”

Felix partit en fou rire et Seungmin le frappa sur la tête. “T’arrêtes de te moquer toi ! T’es pas mieux avec ton gars qui t’a plaqué parce que t’as vomi sur lui.”

“Ouais bah pas ma faute je me sentais trop malade, je de-vais vomir et il était malheureusement sur le chemin… Et puis c’était au collège, c’est bon !”

Seungmin gloussa, répétant ce qu’il venait de dire avec un air moqueur.

“Eh ta gueule !” Felix répliqua, agitant son bras en l’air pour frapper Seungmin mais il n’y arrivait pas. “Jisung raconte-nous l’échec de ton premier amour aussi ! Ça réconfortera Changbin hyung. Tu nous en as jamais parlé en plus, c’est la parfaite occas’ pour le faire.”

D’un coup, Jisung ne se sentit plus aussi fatigué. C’était comme si la phrase qu’il venait d’entendre venait d’effacer tout l’alcool qu’il y avait dans son sang et qu’il était redevenu sobre.

C’était l’effet qu’il avait sur lui.

L’effet qu’il avait _encore_ sur lui.

Jisung sourit légèrement.

“Ouais, moi il m’a demandé si j’étais gay puis après on s’est plus parlés et il a disparu du jour au lendemain… Il a fait “pouf” ! Et hop là, plus de Hyunjin.”

Cela fit rire Seungmin et Felix qui tombèrent du canapé, hilares. Mais contrairement à eux, le rire qu’avait Jisung était amer.

“J’avais eu l’occasion de lui parler mais j’ai pas osé. Pourtant, c’était la dernière fois que j’aurais pu lui parler. Alors Changbin hyung, t’inquiète pas ! Toi au moins tu peux encore parler à Harin si tu veux. Tu sais qu’elle est vivante. Moi, non. Je sais pas. Si ça se trouve, Hyunjin est mort y’a des années déjà et j’en sais rien. Il a peut-être disparu parce qu’il est mort. Ou s’est fait kidnapper. J’en sais rien…”

“Ou les deux !” Seungmin s’exclama avant de repartir dans un fou rire de cause inconnue.

Changbin pleurait toujours alors que les deux autres continuaient de rire. Jisung les observait, le coeur meurtri. Il se resservit un verre de soju et l’avala d’un coup sec.

Il avait l’impression qu’il ne serait jamais capable de l’oublier, Hyunjin.

Cet oiseau qui volait très haut dans le ciel, maintenant.

Jisung regardait les différents clients du magasin. Rien de trop intéressant. Ayant un job à mi-temps au combini du coin, il était habitué à voir tous les profils de personnes passer sous son nez. Celui qui venait acheter son paquet de cigarette du jour, celui qui se prenait son dîner, celui qui allait organiser une fête chez lui… Jisung avait arrêté de prêter attention à tous ces détails parce qu’il s’en était lassé. Toute sa vie, il avait vu trop de clients. Alors il essayait de trouver de la distraction en d’autres choses mais il n’y arrivait pas. Rien ne lui semblait procurer autant de bonheur que Hyunjin l’avait fait.

Hyunjin.

Ça faisait treize ans mais Jisung n’avait toujours pas enlevé son visage de sa tête. Son doux sourire et son impression d’ange étaient restés gravés dans son cerveau. Ce n’était que des années plus tard qu’il avait réalisé que ce qu’il avait ressenti lorsqu’il était avec lui, c’était de l’amour. C’était lorsqu’il était tombé amoureux d’un autre garçon qu’il avait compris qu’il avait aimé Hyunjin. Un crush innocent certes, mais à partir d’un moment, il avait bel et bien arrêté de considérer Hyunjin comme un ami.

Et parfois, il se demandait. Qu’est-ce qu’il se serait passé si Jisung lui avait répondu oui, quand il lui avait demandé s’il aimait les garçons ? Est-ce que Hyunjin lui aurait souri ? Est-ce que Hyunjin se serait enfui en courant ? Ou est-ce qu’il lui aurait avoué qu’il aimait les garçons aussi ? Jisung n’en savait rien et tout compte fait, il ne savait rien du garçon. En tant qu’enfant, il ne s’était jamais intéressé à la vie de Hyunjin. Ce que sa mère faisait comme travail. Ce qui expliquait l’absence de son père. Ce qu’il s’était passé pour que Hyunjin ait des vêtements pareils. En y repensant, Jisung ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé de questions sur sa famille, voyant bien que c’était un sujet sensible. Maintenant ça lui laissait un vide, parce qu’il n’avait aucune réponse à ses questions. Il n’avait aucun indice pour comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait subitement disparu.

S’il avait trouvé le courage de lui demander avant qu’il ne disparaisse, aurait-il quand même disparu ?

Jisung ne savait pas.

Il détestait ne pas trouver réponse à ses questions mais là, ça faisait treize ans qu’il n’avait plus de réponse.

Alors oui, il savait qu’il ne reverra plus jamais Hyunjin. C’était un élément de son passé. Mais le garçon l’avait tant marqué qu’il n’arrivait pas à passer une seule journée sans penser à ce garçon maigre qui semblait porter les vêtements de quelqu’un d’autre quand il ressemblait enfin à un oiseau. Il se demandait constamment comme il se portait. Est-ce qu’il avait gagné beaucoup de plumes ? Est-ce qu’il avait traversé des tornades durant son aventure ?

Jisung ne savait pas.

Il soupira, balançant sa tête en arrière.

Sa propre vie était ennuyeuse. Il était en dernière année d’études et il savait très bien qu’il allait finir employé dans une boîte pourrie. Il n’en avait pas envie mais ce n’était pas comme s’il avait un rêve en particulier. Il n’y avait plus rien qui lui donnait envie d’aller de l’avant. Rien qui ne le faisait se sentir pousser des ailes.

C’était comme s’il avait des plumes mais qu’il ne trouvait pas l’intérêt de les utiliser.

“Bonjour.”

Jisung revint sur Terre, regardant la demoiselle qui prenait un sachet de bonbons. Il imita un sourire avant de passer son article à la caisse, pour ensuite lui annoncer le prix à payer. La femme sortit sa carte pour payer et récupéra son sachet lorsqu’elle eut terminé, puis Jisung lui souhaita une bonne journée alors qu’il n’en avait pas grand chose à faire, de si elle passait une bonne journée ou pas. Elle était une inconnue ordinaire à ses yeux.

Et puis, sa vision fit la mise au point sur quelqu’un dans un rayon, qui venait de mettre quelque chose dans sa poche.

Un voleur dans un combini alors qu’il y avait des caméras ?

Audacieux.

Les gens ne savaient vraiment plus comment se comporter de nos jours.

Jisung soupira encore, se levant. “Le monsieur avec la veste en cuir noir, je vous ai vu voler un paquet de chewing-gum et le mettre dans la poche de votre veste. Si vous reposez l’objet, tout ira bien pour vous.”

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Jisung sentit un choc électrique lui parcourir tout le corps.

Ce visage.

Ces yeux.

Ce nez.

Cette bouche.

Jisung les reconnaissait.

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, l’individu partit en courant.

En temps normal, il aurait poussé un juron et aurait simplement appelé la police pour qu’elle attrape l’homme, puis se serait rassis sur son siège.

Mais ce n’était pas un temps normal.

Jisung courut.

“Hyunjin !” cria t-il de l’autre bout de la rue tandis qu’il repéra le garçon qui filait à toute vitesse.

Ça lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs ça, tiens. Des souvenirs où il coursait le voleur, lui criant de s’arrêter. Généralement, il ne le rattrapait pas. Il avait toujours été doué pour voler alors il n’avait jamais réussi à le rattraper, et le petit garçon repartait bredouille et de mauvaise humeur chez lui.

Aujourd’hui, il voyait que ça n’avait pas changé.

“Hyunjin !” hurla t-il une seconde fois pour que la silhouette noire s’arrête.

Mais elle ne s’arrêta pas et se noya petit à petit dans la foule.

Jisung fut obligé de s’arrêter, le souffle court.

Il regarda la dernière trace de son corps dans la foule alors qu’il l’imaginait encore courir, l’objet dans sa poche.

Alors Hyunjin n’était pas devenu le bel oiseau qu’il avait imaginé.

Hyunjin n’avait toujours pas de plumes.

A cette pensée, Jisung explosa en sanglots.

“Tu me la fais gratuite ma commande?”

“2 100 Won.”

“Allez s’il te plaît. T’es mon ami non ?”

“2 100 Won.”

“Tsk, t’es vraiment pas sympa.”

Seungmin paya la totalité de ses articles alors que Jisung lui glissa un petit sourire en coin.

“Je viens pour te tenir compagnie et c’est comme ça que tu me remercies.”

“Je ne t’ai jamais demandé de me tenir compagnie.”

“C’est ça, ouais. Je vois à quel point t’as besoin de quelqu’un pour t’accompagner dans cette terrible épopée qu’est de travailler à un combini.”

Jisung laissa échapper un rire. “T’es con…”

Seungmin sourit légèrement, ouvrant son paquet de chips. “Je vois aussi que t’es différent, en ce moment.”

Jisung perdit son rire.

“Ça va, Jisung ?”

_Ça va._

Il aurait dû répondre ça, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses cordes vocales ne réagissaient pas, comme pour l’empêcher de parler. Son coeur se serra et il se sentit subitement mal. Comme s’il venait de réaliser qu’il était en train de se noyer et que ses poumons ne commençaient que maintenant à crier à l’aide.

“Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ? Docteur Seungmin à ton écoute.”

“Docteur Seungmin…” Jisung pouffa, le regard vide.

“Mais oui, je vous écoute Monsieur Han. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe pour que vous ne soyiez pas vous-même, récemment ?”

“Ben…”

Il soupira. Le regard de Seungmin était si sérieux qu’il se sentait obligé de lui répondre. Il voyait bien que son ami était sincèrement inquiet pour lui. Honnêtement, ça lui faisait plaisir, mais ça l’ennuyait aussi. Il aurait préféré se noyer sans que personne ne le remarque. Là, il était obligé de se rendre compte qu’il était en train de se noyer et qu’il avait besoin d’aide. Qu’il avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un sur tout ce qu’il avait sur le coeur.

“J’ai croisé mon premier amour.”

La mâchoire de Seungmin tomba si bas que Jisung fut obligé de rire, bien qu’il n’était même pas dans l’humeur pour ça.

“Le… Le gars dont tu nous as parlé pendant la soirée où on était tous bourrés mais on devait rester éveillés pour Changbin hyung ?”

“Oui.”

“Le gars qui a soudainement disparu ?”

“Oui.”

“Woah… Et tu lui as dit quoi ? Il s’est passé quoi ?”

“Rien.”

“Comment ça rien ?”

“Il s’est rien passé. Il a volé un truc dans le combini et s’est barré en courant. J’ai essayé de le suivre, mais je n’ai pas réussi. Il court toujours trop vite…”

“Il a volé un truc ?” Seungmin s’exclama, surpris.

Jisung hocha de la tête. “Ouais. Il a toujours volé des trucs dans le magasin de mon père quand j’étais plus petit. C’est comme ça que je l’ai rencontré.”

“Oh… Okay… Et du coup, tu vas faire quoi ?”

“Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais quelque chose ? C’est du passé… Et puis, je ne sais même pas ce qu’il fait de sa vie. Je ne peux rien faire.”

“C’est ton premier amour non ? On dirait… que tu ne t’en es jamais remis.”

L’employé imita un sourire.

“C’est vrai. Je ne l’ai connu que pendant deux-trois mois, mais je n’ai jamais réussi à complètement l’oublier. C’est dingue.”

“Alors t’es sûr que tu veux l’abandonner comme ça ?”

“Qu’est-ce que je peux faire de toute façon ? Lui et moi c’est terminé depuis longtemps. En fait, je ne sais même pas si on a déjà _commencé_. Je crois qu’il n’y a même pas eu de début alors ça n’a jamais été fini, entre nous. Y’a juste jamais rien eu. Rien. Ça explique peut-être pourquoi il est parti sans rien dire, tiens. Peut-être aussi pourquoi j’ai pas été capable de l’appeler plutôt que de le regarder partir.”

Seungmin mordit sa lèvre. “Désolé.”

“T’as pas à l’être. Ça fait des années maintenant, je l’ai accepté… Juste que… le revoir, ça me fait bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. C’est pour ça que je suis pas trop dans mon assiette en ce moment… Mais bref, et toi ? Comment ça se passe ?”

“Moi ? Comme d’habitude. Rien de spécial. Je vais bien, t’inquiète pas pour moi. Tu devrais plutôt…”

Mais lorsque son regard dévia sur la vitre et qu’il reconnut une silhouette noire à l’extérieur, il arrêta de l’écouter.

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

“Jisung-”

Il sortit en courant mais cette fois, Hyunjin ne s’était pas enfui. Alors il le retrouva devant le combini, les mains dans les poches. Une casquette noire sur sa tête, un sweat et un jogging, Jisung ne l’aurait pas reconnu s’il ne l’avait pas vu la dernière fois. Il avait pris en taille et s’était aussi embelli. C’était certain, Hyunjin était devenu un homme. Ce n’était pas surprenant, du temps s’était écoulé. Mais Jisung avait oublié que celui qu’il reverrait n’avait plus huit ans mais vingt-et-un ans.

Il ne trouva rien à dire face au garçon en face de lui, la gorge nouée et les cordes vocales coupées. Ses yeux s’embrumaient alors que la force dans ses jambes le quittait petit à petit, son coeur se sentant submergé par toutes les émotions qu’il ressentait. Il y avait trop et il y avait tant qu’il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Mais il n’avait pas eu besoin de savoir.

Hyunjin décida pour lui.

Il l’enlaça.

Jisung fut surpris.

Son coeur battait vite alors qu’il ne savait pas s’il devait lui rendre son câlin ou non. Ses bras pendaient en l’air autour de la taille du plus grand, l’air complètement perdu. Ses yeux paniqués cherchaient un endroit où se poser et reflétaient parfaitement l’état de ses sentiments.

Et puis, il croisa le regard de Seungmin.

Celui-ci mangeait ses chips, observant la scène d’un oeil curieux.

Cela ramena Jisung sur Terre.

Il repoussa Hyunjin mais tira sur son sweat au niveau de sa taille, pour être sûr qu’il ne s’enfuira pas en courant.

“Hyunjin…”

“Hey, Jisung.”

Sa voix avait mué. Elle était douce et plus grave. Il était déjà tombé amoureux de ce son.

“Où est-ce que t’étais pendant toutes ces années ?” demanda t-il d’une voix faible.

Hyunjin sourit légèrement.

“J’imagine que je te dois des explications, pas vrai ? A quelle heure tu finis le travail ?”

“18h…”

“Alors on ira manger quelque chose et je t’expliquerais.”

Jisung hocha légèrement de la tête.

“Je te revois à 18h, alors.”

Hyunjin caressa sa joue tendrement, essuyant la larme qui menaçait de couler de son oeil avant de le faire lâcher son sweat, puis lui tourna le dos pour partir.

Jisung resta cloué sur place.

La douceur de son regard quand il le regardait le laissa bouche bée.

“Hé Jisung c’est lui ? C’est lui ton premier amour ? Il est vraiment stylé, il a du flow et il est grave viril aussi ! Direct hop il t’a enlacé et en plus il a caressé ta joue- euh, tu m’écoutes ?”

“Seungmin… Tu crois que je devrais aller à l’hôpital ?”

“Hein ? Pourquoi tu devrais ?”

“Mon coeur bat trop vite…”

Seungmin le frappa sur la tête et Jisung gémit doucement.

“Tu t’es cru dans un drama ou quoi ? Allez reviens à l’intérieur, je te signale que c’est toi qui bosses, pas moi. Et t’as intérêt à m’expliquer ce qu’il vient de se passer ! Je me suis vraiment cru dans un drama, franchement.”

“Oui docteur…”

“T’as plus besoin de docteur, imbécile.”

Jisung pinça ses lèvres, une vague de bonheur le remplissant.

“Peut-être.”

Jisung se gratta la nuque. S’il avait su qu’il rencontrerait Hyunjin aujourd’hui et qu’ils mangeraient un repas ensemble, il aurait pris de meilleurs vêtements. Là, il se retrouvait avec un vieux sweat gris et un jean bleu. Pas top. S’il le pouvait, il serait rentré chez lui en toute vitesse pour mettre de meilleurs vêtements mais il savait qu’il n’aurait pas le temps. Il ne voudrait surtout pas faire attendre Hyunjin alors qu’il avait voulu le revoir depuis tellement longtemps. Il ne le laissera pas glisser de ses doigts.

La seule chose qu’il tenta d’améliorer, c’était sa coupe de cheveux. Il n’avait même pas de gel ou de brosse sur lui, alors il se contenta de ses doigts pour tenter de se recoiffer. C’était un peu raté, mais au moins il ressemblait un peu plus à quelque chose. Enfin. Il fallait déjà qu’il ressemble à quelque chose au départ. Et ça, il n’en était pas vraiment convaincu.

Sortant de l’espace désigné au personnel, il salua la personne qui allait prendre sa suite et vit déjà Hyunjin l’attendre à l’extérieur. Celui-ci avait pris la peine de s’habiller un peu mieux, une chemise rayée rentrée dans un pantalon noir muni d’une ceinture. Ses cheveux avaient aussi été légèrement stylisés.

Il était beau.

Un peu trop, peut-être.

Jisung se sentit vraiment comme un sac à patate à côté de lui et il essayait déjà de trouver une autre sortie dans ce combini pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui avant de le rencontrer pour se changer. Mais trop tard, Hyunjin venait déjà de le voir. C’était normal puisqu’il était juste posté devant le combini, n’ayant pas quitté des yeux la porte menant à l’espace interdit aux clients.

Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Hyunjin lui sourit. Jisung lui rendit maladroitement son sourire, n’ayant pas souvenir que son ex-ami était aussi souriant. Et surtout aussi beau. Pour lui, il avait toujours été un petit oisillon adorable à qui il fallait tout apprendre. A comment manger correctement une glace qu’on coupait en deux pour la manger à deux jusqu’à lui apprendre à utiliser une console de jeux, Hyunjin n’avait cessé d’apprendre des choses à ses côtés.

Et le voir comme une personne parfaitement normale, bien habillée, propre, se fondant naturellement dans la masse… ça lui faisait bizarre. Il avait eu l’habitude des regards qu’il y avait sur eux lorsqu’ils traînaient ensemble parce qu’ils voyaient bien que Hyunjin était un gamin étrange.

Aujourd’hui, s’il y avait des regards sur eux, c’était parce que la gente féminine s’intéressait particulièrement à cet homme.

Jisung ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n’avait pas su quoi dire de tout le trajet alors qu’ils avaient marché ensemble, côte à côte. Hyunjin n’en avait pas eu l’air vraiment dérangé. De plus près, le plus petit avait pu remarquer les petites boucles d’oreille qu’il portait ainsi qu’un collier en chaîne dissimulé sous sa chemise. Lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte qu’il regardait son cou depuis un peu trop longtemps, il avait vite détourné le regard pour s’intéresser à la nature autour de lui.

Cependant remarquer tous ces détails ne faisait que le surprendre. Hyunjin pouvait maintenant s’offrir le luxe de porter des accessoires et cela voulait forcément dire qu’il n’était plus en situation précaire. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé pour qu’il se transforme ainsi ? Jisung avait l’impression d’avoir le parfait exemple du vilain petit canard qui se transformait en beau cygne, sauf qu’il ne l’avait jamais considéré comme un vilain petit canard mais un adorable bébé cygne.

Jouant avec le bout de son sweat, le trajet parut presque trop court lorsqu’ils furent arrivés à un restaurant banal. Hyunjin l’invita à entrer et il ne se fit pas prier pour le faire. La douce odeur de nourriture envahit ses narines et ils se firent guider jusqu’à une table, dans un coin au fond de la salle, bien tranquilles. Encore une fois, Hyunjin sourit au serveur et Jisung en était toujours étonné. Il ne souriait vraiment pas beaucoup lorsqu’il était petit.

Lorsqu’il dévia son regard sur lui, Jisung sentit un frisson qu’il tenta de masquer en formant un sourire gêné. Évidemment c’était une réaction nulle et il voulait déjà se donner mille claques mais comme il était en public et avec Hyunjin — surtout avec Hyunjin — il ne le ferait pas.

À la place, il regarda le menu.

“Je pensais que tu m’aurais parlé pendant tout le trajet, mais j’imagine que tu as changé.”

“Hein ?” Jisung fit, relevant la tête du menu le plus intéressant du monde.

“Je disais, je pensais que tu aurais parlé pendant tout le trajet parce que je me souviens que tu étais vraiment bavard. Mais tu as changé, j’imagine.”

“Oh. Non je suis toujours bavard, je parle beaucoup, mais toi c’est différent. Enfin non ce que je veux dire c’est que ça fait vraiment bizarre de te revoir et je ressens juste tellement d’émotions là que je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire-”

Hyunjin rit. Jisung écarquilla ses yeux. Il n’avait pas souvenir qu’il ait le rire facile non plus.

“Je comprends. Moi aussi, je me sens submergé par beaucoup d’émotions.”

“Oh. Okay. Je vois.”

Il sourit de nouveau. Hwang Hyunjin était un ange, c’était confirmé. Ou peut-être n’était-il qu’un ange aux yeux de Jisung.

“J’ai fait des recherches pour te retrouver, tu sais. Après que je sois parti, j’ai dû attendre quelques années avant de me permettre de revenir à ma ville natale, c’est-à-dire là où je t’ai rencontré. Je me souvenais encore du chemin pour aller jusqu’à ton magasin et je l’ai emprunté, mais quand je suis arrivé devant, ce n’était plus le même magasin. À la place, c’était un restaurant japonais. Abasourdi, je suis rentré avec l’espoir de voir que ton père avait changé son commerce et avait voulu s’essayer à autre chose, mais je n’ai reconnu aucun visage à l’intérieur. J’ai alors demandé au patron ce qu’il était advenu des précédents propriétaires et il m’a dit qu’il ne savait pas, qu’ils avaient juste vendu cette propriété il y a quelques années.

“Je me suis senti… vide. Vraiment vide. Je pensais que j’allais enfin te revoir mais c’était faux. Quand j’ai appris ça, je me suis dit que tu as déménagé. Forcément, ce n’était pas impossible que vous ayiez décidé d’habiter quelque part d’autre. Je suis rentré bredouille chez moi et j’ai continué mes recherches mais je ne t’ai pas trouvé. Après tout on ne s’est jamais dit nos noms de famille et en tant qu’enfants, ça nous importait peu. Donc je n’ai pas réussi à te retrouver parmi tous les Jisung qui existaient déjà. Et je m’étais déjà fait à l’idée que c’était vraiment fini, que tu ne resteras qu’un souvenir…

“Mais aujourd’hui, je me retrouve à te parler. J’en suis content. Vraiment. Je suis heureux de te revoir.”

Jisung força un sourire, hochant légèrement de la tête. “Moi aussi. Je suis ravi de te revoir.”

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais le serveur arriva entre temps, leur demandant s’ils avaient choisi. Hyunjin lui demanda avec grande politesse de leur laisser un peu plus de temps et ce fut ainsi que le serveur se retira pour aller servir d’autres tables.

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux choisir ? Je paierai ta part alors prends ce que tu veux,” Hyunjin dit d’un air nonchalant.

Jisung haussa ses sourcils, surpris.

“Pardon ?”

“Je paierai ta part.”

“Tu… paieras ma part ?”

Hyunjin se mit à rire. “Oui. Je sais que ça peut te paraître complètement absurde mais oui, je peux payer ta part. Et laisse-moi te la payer. J’en ai envie.”

Jisung ne trouva rien à dire. Il ouvrit sa bouche puis décida de la fermer et se concentra sur le menu. Cela fit rire Hyunjin. Son rire le surprit mais lui fit aussi plaisir. L’autre garçon semblait bien plus jovial qu’avant. C’était bien. Vraiment bien.

Il fit finalement son choix et il sembla que Hyunjin aussi l’avait fait, bien avant lui. Parce que lorsqu’il releva sa tête, il croisa son regard. Hyunjin était en train de l’observer pendant tout ce temps. Son coeur s’agita à cette pensée et il regarda ailleurs, les joues se chauffant doucement. Il avait toujours les joues rouges lorsque le serveur était revenu prendre leurs commandes et était toujours aussi gêné lorsqu’il fut reparti.

Contrairement à lui, Hyunjin semblait à l’aise puisqu’il posa son coude sur la table, reposant sa joue sur sa main en ne quittant pas Jisung du regard. Sa main libre n’était pas près de son corps et c’était comme s’il cherchait Jisung du bout des doigts. Mais le garçon se dit qu’il devait se faire des films et n’osa pas avancer ses mains jusqu’au milieu de la table. À la place, embarrassé comme il l’était, il garda ses mains sous la table, le regard fuyant. Son regard fixe le rendait mal à l’aise.

“Tu ne me demandes rien ?”

“Hein ?”

Hyunjin rit. “Je pensais que tu serais plus curieux que ça. Ça fait treize ans qu’on ne s’est pas vu après tout.”

“Si ! Si, je suis curieux. Je… sais juste pas comment te poser la question.”

“Alors j’attendrais que tu sois prêt.”

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son coeur alors qu’il fixa Hyunjin du regard. Ce dernier avait toujours son regard sur lui. Un regard tendre.

Jisung baissa ses yeux.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?”

Hyunjin esquissa un sourire.

“Ce qu’il s’est passé, c’est que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.”

Jisung cligna des yeux.

Le monde autour de lui semblait s’être arrêté.

Plus aucun son extérieur ne passait la barrière de ses oreilles.

À la place, il n’entendait que ses propres battements de coeur.

Les gens derrière Hyunjin étaient tous devenus des statues. Même les serveurs vifs qui allaient d’un bout de la salle à l’autre étaient immobilisés, comme si on venait d’appuyer sur pause sur une vidéo, mais dans la vraie vie.

Seul Hyunjin clignait encore régulièrement des yeux.

Lorsqu’il se mit à rire, ce fut aussi le seul son extérieur qu’il enregistra.

“Tu as l’air vraiment surpris. Tu ne t’en doutais pas du tout ?”

Le monde reprit leurs activités.

Jisung déglutit.

“A vrai dire, je n’en suis pas étonné. Le jour où je t’ai demandé si tu aimais les hommes, j’ai compris que tu n’éprouvais rien pour eux. Alors… J’ai juste pris mes distances. Je me suis demandé si je devais continuer à faire semblant d’être amis quitte à être blessé, ou continuer cette mascarade parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais au final je n’ai pas trouvé le courage de revenir. J’ai laissé passé quoi, une semaine ? Et puis j’ai décidé de revenir. Mais en y allant, j’ai croisé des gens bien habillés. Non, des gens normaux. J’ai juste croisé des gens normaux. Et quand j’ai vu ma réflexion dans le miroir, je me suis demandé si j’avais le droit d’être heureux avec toi. Je te prenais ton bonheur pour être heureux à mon tour. J’étais un parasite pour toi, au final. Tu avais pitié de moi alors tu me donnais tous tes objets précieux, de tes vêtements à tes jouets. Alors je n’étais peut-être pas amoureux de toi. J’étais peut-être juste reconnaissant que quelqu’un me donne ce dont j’avais toujours rêvé toute ma vie.

“Sur ces pensées, je suis rentré chez moi. Je n’ai pas osé remettre un pied dans le quartier jusqu’à ce que je me rende compte qu’à la maison, on avait besoin d’argent. Il fallait que je vole à nouveau. Alors je me suis rendu là-bas après les cours. Mais évidemment, il fallait que je te croise. Il fallait que je te voie heureux sans moi, riant avec tes amis qui étaient tous aussi beaux que toi. Aussi normaux que toi. Je me suis immédiatement senti mal de t’avoir volé autant de temps et je n’ai pas osé te dire quelque chose. J’ai baissé la tête et suis parti. Ne pas t’entendre appeler mon nom m’a conforté dans cette idée que tu ne voulais pas de moi non plus. Lorsque j’étais suffisamment loin, j’ai commencé à pleurer. Je n’avais vraiment été qu’un parasite pour toi.

“Et puis… Je pensais que j’allais simplement continuer ma vie ainsi, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour, ma mère soit virée de son travail. En attendant de trouver un autre métier, on vivait dans l’extrême pauvreté. On n’avait plus rien pour se payer à manger. On ne pouvait même plus manger. Je volais encore plus, persuadé qu’ainsi je remédierais à tous nos besoins.

“Sauf que je me suis fait attraper. La police m’a attrapé et on a demandé à ce que l’un de mes parents vienne me chercher. Évidemment, ma mère aurait dû venir. A la place, ça a été mon père. Un visage que je n’avais jamais vu. Ç’aurait pu être un parfait inconnu qui prétendait être mon père mais comme je voyais la ressemblance entre lui et moi, je n’ai rien dit. À la place, je l’ai regardé signer quelques documents, donner quelques liasses de billets, puis me prendre par le bras pour me tirer hors de cette station de police. Et puis, il m’a fait rentrer dans une voiture inconnue.

“Je n’ai pas compris ce qu’il se passait mais j’ai demandé où était ma mère en premier. Mon père a haussé des épaules. Ce sera quelques jours plus tard que j’apprendrais que ma mère était morte d’une crise cardiaque chez nous. Trop occupé à voler, si j’avais été chez moi, j’aurais peut-être pu la secourir… Mais à la place, je me retrouvais coincé à la station de police et récupéré par un étranger qui nous avait abandonné à ma naissance… Enfin bref.

“Il m’a amené chez lui. C’était une grande demeure, un peu trop grande. J’étais complètement choqué. Il n’avait vraiment pas l’air de m’aimer alors je me suis fait petit et un de ses domestiques m’a mené jusqu’à ma chambre. C’était dans la cave. Mon père m’a demandé de ne jamais faire savoir au monde que j’habitais là et que j’étais son fils. Je m’appelais Hwang Hyunjin, pas Kim Hyunjin. J’ai acquiescé, évidemment.

“C’est comme ça que j’ai commencé ma nouvelle vie dans un nouvel environnement. J’avais de nouveaux vêtements et des gens pour s’occuper de moi. Je mangeais avec de beaux couverts et je n’avais plus besoin de faire les tâches ménagères. J’avais enfin droit à la belle vie que je m’étais promis une fois que je grandirais.

“Bizarrement, je n’en étais pas heureux. J’avais tout ce dont j’avais toujours rêvé mais je n’en étais pas satisfait. Parce que mon coeur était affreusement vide. Il me manquait ma mère et toi. Je n’ai jamais pu vous dire adieu correctement. Je n’ai jamais pensé que la dernière fois qu’on se verrait serait la dernière fois. J’ai grandi avec ces regrets.

“Comme je te l’ai dit, j’ai dû attendre quelques années avant de me rendre de nouveau dans ma ville natale, parce que mon père voulait que je me fasse petit et c’était hors de question qu’il m’autorise à quitter la maison pour aller quelque part seul. Alors j’ai attendu ma majorité pour y aller. Et puis, lorsque j’y suis allé dans l’espoir de te retrouver… Tu n’étais plus là.”

Hyunjin esquissa un sourire triste.

“Voilà. C’est ça, ce qu’il s’est passé.”

Jisung ne trouvait aucun mot à dire. Il était dévasté par tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Sa mère était morte. Il avait été recueilli par son père qui l’avait traité comme un déchet durant toute sa vie. Il avait enfin eu accès à tout ce bonheur fabriqué par l’argent mais n’était quand même pas heureux…

Alors même en essayant de voler, il n’avait pas réussi à s’envoler ?

Il explosa en larmes.

“Jisung ?”

Il leva sa main pour le rassurer et pour ne pas qu’il ne s’inquiète trop. De son autre main, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Son coeur était meurtri. En le voyant aussi bien habillé, il pensait que Hyunjin avait enfin eu accès à son vrai bonheur, le bonheur qu’il méritait. Au final, pas du tout. Même en ayant eu accès à ce bonheur, il n’avait pas été heureux. Et ça le détruisait.

“Je suis désolé…”

“Ne le sois pas.”

“Je suis tellement désolé…”

“Vraiment, ne le sois pas. Ce qui compte, c’est que je t’ai retrouvé. C’était un miracle de te retrouver… Et je suis désolé de m’être enfui, la première fois que je t’ai revu. J’étais juste… sous le choc. Je n’étais pas prêt à te faire face de nouveau dans l’immédiat. J’ai attendu quelques semaines avant de t’affronter… J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas ?”

“C’est quoi quelques semaines dans une durée de treize ans ?”

Hyunjin rigola.

“Effectivement…”

Jisung lâcha un rire aussi. Il essuya ses larmes et regarda Hyunjin dans les yeux. Cette douceur dans son regard était toujours là.

_Ce qu’il s’est passé, c’est que je suis tombé amoureux de toi._

Est-ce qu’il l’aimait encore ? Il l’ignorait. Et il n’osait pas lui poser la question. Il n’aimerait pas rendre les choses gênantes entre eux alors qu’ils venaient à peine de se retrouver.

Alors il ne dit rien, laissant traîner un silence.

“Si ça te dit, est-ce qu’on peut redevenir amis ?”

Jisung sourit légèrement, hochant de la tête.

“Bien sûr,” mentit-il.

Parce qu’il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais être juste _ami_ avec Hyunjin.

Il aurait forcément besoin de plus.

Mais il ferait mine qu’il avait besoin de moins.

Jisung était dans les vapes. Ses amis étaient en train de se parler mais lui ne les écoutait pas. Il se rejouait en boucle le visage de Hyunjin qui souriait, sa belle voix qui prononçait son nom et son regard tendre sur lui. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus remontait à deux semaines maintenant. Ils s’étaient quittés sur de bons termes après le restaurant et avaient échangé leurs numéros. Maintenant, c’était comme s’il n’y avait jamais eu la pause de treize ans entre eux. Ils se parlaient tous les jours, recommençaient à connaître l’autre.

Jisung était content de voir que certains aspects de Hyunjin n’avaient pas changé. Il était toujours aussi maladroit quelques fois, malgré qu’il ait gagné une certaine confiance en lui. Il était plus sûr de ce qu’il faisait et c’était à ces moments-là qu’il se disait que même si Hyunjin n’était pas devenu un oiseau capable de voler, il avait quand même changé du petit oisillon qu’il était.

Seulement, les choses restaient assez fades. Ils ne parlaient que des petits tracas du quotidien. Jisung n’avait pas osé évoquer les sentiments de Hyunjin envers lui. De la façon dont il en parlait, ça avait l’air d’être du passé et en même temps… Il ne pouvait pas effacer de son esprit le regard qu’il avait voyait. Ce regard tellement tendre, comme s’il regardait la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait un tel regard s’il n’était plus amoureux de lui.

Et puis, il n’avait pas osé demander plus de détails par rapport à ce qu’il s’était passé avec sa famille non plus. Comment est-ce que ça se faisait que son père réapparaisse subitement pour le prendre sous son aile alors qu’il les avait abandonnés à sa naissance ? Comment avait-il vécu depuis ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé pour qu’il ait autant changé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé avec son entourage ? S’était-il fait de nouveaux amis ?

Jisung ne savait pas.

Et ça le frustrait.

Il n’aimait pas ne pas avoir réponse à ses questions.

“Attention !”

Un vélo faillit foncer dans Jisung mais heureusement pour lui, Felix le tira vers lui avant que le choc n’ait eu lieu. Le garçon avait les yeux écarquillés, un peu sous le choc de ce qu’il venait de se passer.

“Regarde devant toi quand tu marches abruti. Tu pensais à quoi pour que tu ne remarques même pas ce vélo ?”

“Je..” bredouilla t-il, les joues tournant rouges.

“Qui d’autre que Hyunjin ?” Seungmin répondit, sourire au coin des lèvres.

“Ah c’est vrai qu’il le voit aujourd’hui. Vous allez faire quoi ?”

“Je… Je sais pas. Se balader en ville. Toussi toussa.”

“Aww, il est tellement mignon lorsqu’il est gêné,” Felix se moqua de lui avec un ton enfantin.

Jisung leva son poing, feignant de le frapper lorsqu’il reconnut quelqu’un au loin.

Toujours aussi bien habillé, il attendait patiemment près d’un poteau, les mains dans ses poches. Il était toujours aussi beau que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. De loin, il voyait aussi le regard insistant des autres personnes qui passaient auprès de lui. Bien sûr, n’importe qui le remarquait puisqu’il était si beau. Jisung se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce qu’il était assez bien pour lui ? Peut-être qu’il n’allait pas du tout avec- hein ?

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il pensait à ça ?

Il tourna cramoisi et ce fut le rire de ses deux amis qui le ramena à la réalité.

“Je t’ai jamais vu aussi agité à cause de quelqu’un, c’est trop drôle !” Felix s’exclama.

“Ta gueule !”

“Ah attends Jisung, avant qu’il ne te voie…”

Seungmin se posta devant lui et arrangea les quelques mèches de ses cheveux sur sa tête qui étaient désordonnés. Il remit en place sa veste en jean oversized qui couvrait ses petites épaules et sortit de son t-shirt le petit collier qu’il avait mis autour de son cou.

“Okay, je pense que t’es bon là. Allez, va voir ton prince charmant,” Seungmin l’envoya en lui donnant quelques tapes sur l’épaule.

“C’est pas mon prince charmant !”

“Ah bon ?” Felix s’étonna. “Dans ce cas je me ferais un plaisir de te le voler, Hyunjiiin-”

“Je vais te défoncer toi !”

Il se mit à rire alors que Jisung se retenait de ne pas transformer Lee Felix en une purée australienne sur le champ. Mais sa colère disparut rapidement lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Hyunjin. Toujours aussi doux, un sourire adorable sur les lèvres. Quand il remarqua que Jisung l’avait vu, il leva sa main, lui faisant un petit coucou. L’étudiant se mit à sourire tendrement et il lui retourna sa salutation.

Felix grimaça de dégoût. “Ah, t’es vraiment follement amoureux toi.”

“Non je le suis pas !”

“Si tu le dis menteur, allez va t’en on veut pas des gars qui vont se mettre en couple dans notre entourage nous,” le poussa t-il à partir d’un mouvement de main.

“Demain je vais te défoncer, sérieux !” Jisung le menaça en le pointant du doigt, tout en s’en allant vers Hyunjin.

“Hâte de voir ça,” répondit-il en tirant la langue.

Jisung lui rendit une grimace en retour avant de rencontrer Hyunjin. Il semblerait qu’il ne l’avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu’ils s’étaient salués. Son sourire s’était agrandi lorsque Jisung s’était posté devant lui et le plus petit trouvait vraiment ça adorable.

“Tes amis ?” demanda t-il, regardant les deux individus derrière lui qui s’éloignaient.

“Ouais. Ils sont cons alors ne te préoccupe pas d’eux.”

“L’un d’entre eux était au combini le jour où je t’ai rendu visite, non ?”

“Ah… Tu veux dire Seungmin ? Oui, il était venu me tenir compagnie parce que je m’ennuie souvent quand je travaille.”

“Hm, je vois.”

“Allons-y ! J’aimerais bien m’acheter un nouveau collier.”

Hyunjin sourit. “Ça marche.”

Ils étaient en train de flâner dans les boutiques. Passant des vêtements aux bijoux, ils se faisaient clairement juste plaisir. Jisung agissait comme un gamin excité en essayant pratiquement tout ce qu’il voyait et Hyunjin le suivait, souriant doucement. Il essayait aussi de temps en temps des choses que Jisung pensait lui iraient et c’était dans ces moments-là que le plus petit se disait que Hyunjin était vraiment beau. Parce que tout lui allait, et c’était injuste que tout lui aille si bien.

Jisung prit un collier qu’il aimait bien, il avait un petit pendentif qui le rendait un peu spécial. Il le prit en main et tenta de l’essayer, mais avait du mal à trouver l’encoche pour que ça fonctionne.

“Tu veux de l’aide ?” Hyunjin demanda.

“Ah euh, oui je veux bien.”

Il s’attendait à ce que Hyunjin le lui attache en venant par derrière mais à la place, ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de se déplacer et vint directement l’aider en se rapprochant de lui.

Jisung sentit son coeur rater un battement.

Hyunjin lui mettait le collier en l’entourant de ses bras et devant lui, il ne voyait que son épaule. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’humer l’odeur émanant de son cou et il était surpris de constater qu’il avait même une odeur attirante. À ce niveau-là, il allait détester Hyunjin. Il avait vraiment tout pour lui.

Ou peut-être que c’était lui qui pensait ainsi.

“Okay, c’est bon.”

Hyunjin recula un peu mais pas assez pour qu’il puisse se tourner et se voir dans le miroir. Il le fixait d’un air étonné, ses joues prenant petit à petit la couleur rouge aussi. Jisung se rappela soudainement du jour où ils avaient croisé les regards après que l’autre ait fini sa partie de DS. Ils avaient tous les deux aussi tourné aussi rouge l’un que l’autre.

“Pourquoi tu rougis ?” Hyunjin demanda.

“T’étais trop près,” Jisung avoua d’une petite voix, déviant son regard.

“Vraiment ?”

Hyunjin rapprocha son visage du sien, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Leurs visages n’étaient maintenant qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.

Jisung retint sa respiration, son coeur accélérant à une vitesse folle. Tout son visage se peignit de rouge alors qu’il eut un mouvement de recul. S’il avait été un personnage d’un dessin animé, on aurait pu voir de la fumée s’échapper de ses oreilles et des narines tellement il fumait.

Hyunjin éclata de rire en se redressant.

“T’es vraiment mignon. Oh, et le collier te va bien. Regarde-toi dans le miroir.”

Jisung se tourna vers le miroir et ne prêta même pas attention au collier, ne voyant que ses joues rouges.

Il avait l’air d’un sacré idiot.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il tenait dans ses mains un petit sac en plastique contenant les achats qu’il avait faits aujourd’hui. Hyunjin en avait aussi un dans ses mains. Le ciel était déjà devenu noir depuis quelques heures et il était bien temps qu’ils rentrent.

“Tu dois prendre le métro, c’est ça ?” Jisung vérifia.

“Oui. Je prends le 6.”

“Ah, je prends le 4…”

“On peut au moins faire le chemin ensemble jusqu’à la station de métro.”

Jisung hocha fermement de la tête et ils commencèrent à marcher. Il repensait à cette soirée qu’il venait de passer avec lui. Ils avaient fait les magasins, s’étaient posés dans un restaurant rapide pour manger avant de continuer leur aventure dans un centre commercial, avant de décider qu’il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Pendant toute cette soirée, Hyunjin avait été… dragueur. Il avait toujours cette étincelle de malice dans son regard et ce petit sourire en coin qu’il gagnait à chaque fois que Jisung se mettait à bredouiller ou à rougir avait le don de le frustrer. Et puis, il avait l’impression qu’il savait un peu trop bien ce qu’il faisait mais qu’il faisait mine de faire comme s’il était innocent, ce qui le frustrait encore plus. Hyunjin avait trop de pouvoir sur lui et c’en était presque effrayant.

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose tomber à sa gauche.

Jisung tourna sa tête et vit un collier par terre. Hyunjin venait de sortir son téléphone. Jisung fronça des sourcils et ramassa l’objet en question.

C’était le collier qu’il avait essayé, le collier qu’il avait eu du mal à mettre mais qu’il avait décidé de ne pas acheter car il était trop cher.

Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait dans la poche de Hyunjin alors qu’ils avaient décidé de ne pas l’acheter ?

Jisung leva les yeux sur son ami, les yeux accusateurs alors qu’il apporta la pièce sous ses yeux.

“C’est quoi ça ? Tu l’as acheté dans mon dos ou bien… tu l’as volé ?”

C’était vrai. Jisung vivait tellement sur un nuage qu’il avait oublié.

Le jour où il avait revu Hyunjin, il était en train de voler quelque chose dans le combini aussi.

Et il ne s’était jamais expliqué à ce sujet.

“Je l’ai volé…”

Hyunjin avait l’air vraiment mal à l’aise avec le sujet. Il avait détourné son regard et ses mains étaient passées derrière son dos alors qu’il mordait sa lèvre. Jisung soupira.

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’as volé ? Si tu voulais me faire plaisir, tu pouvais juste me l’acheter. Il n’y avait pas besoin de le voler.”

“Je… Je suis désolé. J’ai juste le besoin de voler.”

“Pardon ?”

Hyunjin prit une grande inspiration. Jisung se sentirait presque mal de le mettre dans un état pareil mais il avait besoin de savoir. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il aurait besoin de voler avec sa situation actuelle ? Il n’était plus pauvre alors pourquoi volerait-il ?

“Je suis kleptomane. On m’a diagnostiqué de ce trouble plus jeune. C’est le besoin irrésistible de voler, quel que ce soit l’objet. J’ai juste besoin de voler parce que j’ai envie de voler. Je sais, c’est mal, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je vole juste n’importe quoi. Je ne sais pas si c’est par habitude ou parce que c’est une façon de mon cerveau de se remettre de ce qu’il s’est passé il y a treize ans, mais le fait est là. Je vole, et je vole parfois même sans le savoir. Je… Je n’y arrive juste pas. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mon père me l’a répété sans cesse parce qu’il en a marre de passer derrière moi pour effacer toutes les preuves mais… Je ne peux pas. C’est plus fort que moi. J’ai besoin de voler.”

Jisung était abasourdi. Hyunjin était kleptomane ? Alors c’était comme ça que le vol était resté ancré en lui ? Et le pire c’était que son père nettoyait derrière lui… Il ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma, toujours choqué de la nouvelle.

“Je suis désolé. Si ça te gêne on peut couper les ponts. Je ne voulais pas forcément te le cacher mais… c’était pas vraiment quelque chose que je pouvais te dire en revenant dans ta vie du jour au lendemain. Je n’aime pas en parler non plus.”

“Je vois... Tu devrais juste consulter un psychologue, non ?”

Hyunjin secoua de la tête. “On a essayé quand j’étais ado mais ça n’a pas fonctionné.”

“Ça pourra peut-être fonctionner maintenant.”

“Ce serait une perte de temps. Je vis avec, c’est tout. Mon père est là pour s’assurer que je ne finisse pas en prison de toute façon. Ça va, ne t’en fais pas.”

Il lui sourit mais Jisung avait l’impression de voir un faux sourire. Malgré tout, il ne le souligna pas et lui sourit en retour.

“Si tu le dis. Je te fais confiance.”

Jisung était un peu stressé, il devait se l’avouer. Il ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à ce que Hyunjin prenne autant au pied de la lettre le fait qu’il se sentait seul. Alors oui c’était vrai et il s’ennuyait souvent parce qu’il habitait seul dans cet appartement, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour accourir ici si ? Il lui avait simplement dit qu’il s’ennuyait et qu’il n’avait rien à faire, et qu’il se sentait terriblement seul pendant une discussion qu’ils avaient eue tous les deux. Et puis d’un coup Hyunjin lui avait demandé son adresse et Jisung avait compris qu’il allait venir.

État d’urgence, il ne pouvait définitivement pas se montrer devant Hyunjin avec son pyjama... Mais qu’est-ce qu’il devrait mettre alors ? Il s’était déjà douché, il n’allait pas mettre des vêtements de ville parce qu’il venait, ce serait trop évident. Alors il n’eut pas d’autres choix que de rester en pyjama à l’attendre, juste en t-shirt et pantalon large. Ce n’était pas ce qui le mettait en valeur mais bon, il n’avait pas mieux. Il se recoiffa un peu puis inspira un bon coup.

Globalement, tout allait bien avec Hyunjin. Ils se parlaient tous les jours de choses futiles mais Jisung appréciait ces conversations quand même. Il avait l’impression de redevenir l’enfant qu’il était, accompagné de son ami pour jouer à la console dans le magasin de son père, en plein été. Mais évidemment il y avait toujours des traces sombres. Hyunjin avait toujours ses parts de mystère qu’il découvrira peut-être plus tard. Pour l’instant, il préférait y aller doucement. Il appréciait être avec lui, de toute façon.

Ça avait été évident pour ses amis mais pas pour lui. Maintenant, il devait l’avouer, il était vraiment retombé amoureux de Hwang Hyunjin. C’était vrai que ce dernier avait déjà eu de l’effet sur lui lors de leur première rencontre mais à force de se voir et de se parler, Jisung avait complètement craqué pour lui. Son sourire, sa manière de parler, ses rires… Comment est-ce qu’un homme pouvait être aussi parfait ?

Jisung ne comprenait pas.

La sonnerie qui retentit dans l’appartement le surprit et il se leva au quart de tour, allant ouvrir la porte à son invité de la nuit.

Hyunjin lui sourit, aussi tendrement que d’habitude.

“Hey.”

“T’as été rapide,” Jisung lui fit la remarque, se décalant pour le laisser passer.

“Toujours pour toi.”

Et c’était dans ce genre de moments qu’il ne savait pas quoi penser de Hyunjin. Est-ce que Hyunjin l’aimait toujours ? Ou alors est-ce que ce type de blagues était courant chez lui ? Il ne savait pas et cette ambiguité le rendait fou. Il aimerait qu’il lui dise les choses au clair, s’il l’aimait encore ou pas. Parce que si c’était encore le cas, alors ce sera sans hésiter que Jisung goûtera à ses lèvres.

À la place, il ferma la porte, enfermant toutes ces pensées hors de son appartement. Hyunjin entra à l’intérieur et Jisung le suivit, puis ils s’assirent tous les deux sur le canapé.

“C’est sympa chez toi.”

“Merci… Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?”

“De l’eau, peut-être ? C’est que c’était pas facile de prendre le métro pour venir chez toi, j’ai dû braver tant de dangers…”

“T’es con,” Jisung pouffa en se levant pour lui verser un verre d’eau.

Hyunjin sourit puis s’affala dans le canapé, regardant la lampe du plafond.

“Pour être honnête, je m’attendais à voir tes parents avec toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu te sentais seul au sens littéral du terme.”

Jisung se figea. L’eau qu’il était en train de verser continua à remplir le verre jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à ras-bord. Là, il se rendit compte de ce qu’il faisait et releva immédiatement le pichet, laissant malgré tout quelques gouttes couler sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Sentant que quelque chose n’allait pas, Hyunjin se redressa et pencha sa tête pour regarder vers la cuisine.

“Ça va ?”

Jisung pinça ses lèvres.

“Désolé.”

Il apporta à Hyunjin le verre qu’il avait vidé un peu d’eau, puis s’assit à côté de lui. Hyunjin ne le lâcha pas du regard. Il y avait toujours de la tendresse, mais l’inquiétude prédominait. Malgré tout il ne le pressait pas, attendait qu’il soit prêt pour en parler s’il le voulait.

“C’est compliqué du côté de ta famille, n’est-ce pas ?” Jisung commença. “Eh bien, de mon côté aussi. C’est dur. Pas autant que le tien bien sûr mais… je n’aime pas vraiment en parler.”

“Si tu ne veux pas en parler alors n’en parle pas. Je n’aborderai plus le sujet de tes parents. Désolé…”

“Non ne t’excuse pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mes parents ont juste divorcé quand j’étais au collège. Il y avait déjà des tensions et c’est ce qui a provoqué leur dernière dispute. Ils criaient tellement et ont cassé plusieurs objets de la maison. J’en avais été terrifié. Au final, ils ont divorcé. Mon père a perdu son habituelle joie de vivre et a fermé le magasin. L’alcool est devenu son meilleur ami. Tandis que de l’autre côté, ma mère pleurait tous les soirs. Ma mère avait ma garde les jours d’école, mon père les week-ends.

“C’était très dur pour moi parce que je voyais mes parents complètement détruits et moi qui ne pouvais rien faire pour eux. L’idée qu’on redevienne une famille heureuse était derrière moi et pourtant, j’avais quand même envie que ça se réalise… Mais ça ne s’est jamais fait. Je m’en sens toujours triste alors j’évite d’en parler. J’aimerais juste retrouver mes parents d’enfance, maintenant ils sont juste… des coquilles vides. Je leur parle mais ils ne sont plus comme avant. Ils vont mieux, bien sûr, mon père travaille dur chaque jour et ma mère aussi, elle ne pleure plus maintenant. Mais me voir leur rappelle forcément leur ex-conjoint et je sais que ça les blesse, alors ça me fait du mal aussi. C’est pour ça que j’ai décidé de vivre seul et de changer de ville, sans devoir les voir chaque jour. C’est moins dur pour moi et moins dur pour eux.”

Il s’était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Hyunjin venait de l’enlacer.

Sa tête était posée sur son épaule tandis que ses bras l’entouraient. Sa main tapotait son dos doucement, comme s’il voulait le réconforter.

Jisung mit sa main sur son bras, touché.

Il avait remarqué que Hyunjin utilisait beaucoup le langage corporel pour communiquer. Et les câlins étaient son mot favori.

Il sourit, se laissant aller dans les bras de son premier amour.

“Merci.”

Hyunjin se retira et laissa un vide du côté de Jisung, qui eut subitement froid. Il avait envie que l’autre continue de le câliner mais il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. À la place, il ramena ses jambes contre lui pour se réchauffer.

“Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose comme ça ait pu arriver dans ta famille,” Hyunjin avoua. “Vous aviez l’air tellement heureux après tout… Ton père était vraiment gentil. C’est lui qui t’a convaincu de m’aider après tout, non ? Avant, tu me chassais du magasin à chaque fois que tu avais la preuve que j’avais volé quelque chose.”

Jisung lâcha un petit rire. “C’est vrai. Je trouvais juste ça injuste que tu voles et que tu ne te prennes rien derrière. Ma mère me répétait que voler, c’était mal. C’est comme si tu arrachais une plume d’un oiseau. Une plume ça ne fait peut-être pas de mal, mais si tout le monde arrache ses plumes, alors l’oiseau ne peut plus voler… Et j’en avais été tellement triste que je voulais te faire arrêter de voler. Au final j’ai réussi, puisqu’au lieu de te chasser du magasin, je t’ai accueilli. À partir de là, tu as arrêté de voler. Tu n’en avais plus besoin.”

Hyunjin sourit, le regard se perdant quelque part dans son verre.

“Et maintenant je vole de nouveau. C’est triste, non ?”

Jisung secoua vivement de la tête. “C’est pas triste. Je refuse que tu considères ce que tu fais comme quelque chose de triste.”

“Alors c’est quoi ?”

“C’est toi.”

Hyunjin rit du nez. “Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?”

“C’est juste… toi. Parce que je sais que tu ne voles pas par plaisir mais parce que tu n’arrives pas à faire autrement. Je ne dis pas que ce n’est pas mal, mais ce n’est pas triste. Tu n’es pas quelqu’un de triste, Hyunjin. Tu es juste quelqu’un à qui la vie a été trop dure, quelqu’un qu’elle a maltraité. Et toi, pour te défendre, tu essaies de voler. Se défendre, ce n’est pas triste.”

“C’est la première fois qu’on me dit ça,” fit-il, regardant ailleurs.

“Content d’être le premier alors.”

“Tu as toujours été le premier.”

Jisung haussa un sourcil. “C’est-à-dire ?”

Ce genre de phrases était tellement ambigu qu’il souhaitait y mettre fin. Si Hyunjin pouvait être sincère, un poids s’enlèvera de son coeur.

“Tu as été mon premier ami, mon premier amour, la première personne que je voulais revoir, la première pensée de ma journée, la première personne à m’avoir traité pour qui j’étais et non pour qui je semblais être. Tu as juste toujours été le premier pour moi, Jisung.”

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Jisung sentit un choc électrique lui parcourir le corps.

Pour autant, il ne rompit pas leur contact visuel.

Hyunjin avait toujours cette douceur dans ses yeux mais son visage sérieux cassait cette habituelle tendresse.

Jisung soutint son regard.

“Tu m’aimes encore ?”

Il oublia de respirer pendant les secondes qui suivirent. Hyunjin qui le regardait. Hyunjin qui ne le lâchait pas. Hyunjin qui ne semblait pas gêné par la question. Comme s’il s’était attendu à ce que Jisung pose la question à ce moment précis.

“Oui.”

La vie reprit son cours. Jisung prit une bouffée d’air alors que ses joues s’empourprèrent. Cela provoqua un rire chez son premier amour qui fut le premier à casser leur regard.

“Ne t’en fais pas, ça changera rien à notre relation. Je t’ai juste toujours aimé, tu as toujours été cette personne spéciale à mes yeux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux être avec toi. Je peux supporter de te regarder heureux avec quelqu’un d’autre, parce que tout ce qui m’importe moi, c’est que tu sois heureux. Que ce soit moi ou pas, que je fasse partie de ta vie ou pas, je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Si je ne peux pas contribuer à ton bonheur alors je me retirerai de ta vie. Tout ce que je veux, c’est ton bonheur.”

“Tu peux pas être aussi gentil, Hyunjin…”

“Je ne suis pas gentil, je t’aime tout simplement.”

“J’aime les hommes.”

Hyunjin écarquilla ses yeux. Jisung continua de le regarder.

“Et je t’aime. C’est toi que j’aime.”

Le plus vieux était bouche bée. Il ne trouvait rien à dire alors qu’il fixait celui qui partageait ses sentiments. Jisung sourit légèrement.

“Le jour où tu m’as demandé si j’aimais les garçons, je n’ai pas su quoi répondre. À l’époque, je ne savais pas que je t’aimais. Je ne l’ai réalisé que des années plus tard après que tu aies disparu. Lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre, j’ai compris que ce que j’ai ressenti lorsque j’étais avec toi c’était aussi de l’amour. Je n’ai jamais réussi à t’enlever de ma tête. C’est stupide, je ne savais même pas si tu étais vivant ou mort. Mais… Les faits sont là. Quand je t’ai revu, j’aurais dû me dire que c’était évident. Mais je me suis dit que si je me sentais aussi agité, c’était parce que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t’avais pas vu. Alors peut-être, oui. Peut-être que c’était ça, mais j’ai fini par réaliser plus tard qu’il n’y avait pas que ça. Que je t’aimais aussi.

“Hyunjin, je t’aime. Je t’ai toujours donné toutes mes plumes pour que tu puisses t’envoler et c’est avec plaisir que je le referais. Parce que moi, je veux _te_ voir heureux.”

Hyunjin était toujours silencieux. Jisung voyait bien que ses yeux devenaient un peu plus rouges et quelques secondes après, ce fut lui qui se retrouva à essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Hyunjin sanglotait comme un enfant et Jisung avait l’impression de retrouver le petit oisillon qu’il adorait tant lorsqu’il était enfant. Il se sourit à lui-même.

“Je t’aime.”

Les yeux de Jisung se plissèrent de bonheur.

“Je t’aime aussi.”

Timidement, ils s’échangèrent un sourire.

Le jeune homme était heureux. Il était en cours mais il n’écoutait qu’à moitié son professeur qui transmettait ses connaissances. Dans sa tête, il n’y avait que Hyunjin. Hyunjin, Hyunjin et encore Hyunjin. Lorsque le professeur annonça que le cours était terminé, Jisung ne percuta pas tout de suite que c’était l’heure pour qu’ils rentrent chez eux. Ce fut lorsqu’il se sentit secoué qu’il sortit de ses songes, regardant Seungmin.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? C’est la fin du cours, range tes affaires.”

“Oh.”

Jisung se précipita pour partir d’ici et fut sorti de la salle avant son ami, qui le rejoignit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

“T’es vraiment trop chou quand t’es amoureux, en fait.”

“Ta gueule,” Jisung marmonna, les joues rouges.

Seungmin ricana alors qu’ils sortirent du bâtiment.

“Regarde tes joues toutes rouges quand tu penses à lui, c’est si chou… À quoi tu penses pour tourner rouge aussi rapidement, hein ?”

Il pinça sa joue alors qu’il plaça son bras autour de ses épaules et Jisung grimaça, profondément désespéré par son comportement.

“À rien de spécial, je plaide non coupable-”

Soudain, il sentit quelqu’un prendre sa main et l’attirer vers lui.

Les mains de Seungmin le quittèrent et à la place, il sentit un autre bras entourer ses épaules. Il atterrit droit dans un torse, reconnaissant une odeur familière.

À cette pensée, son coeur accéléra sa cadence.

Il leva sa tête et reconnut effectivement le visage de son petit-ami… qui ne semblait pas très content.

“Hyunjin ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?” demanda t-il.

Mais il n’obtint pas de réponse. Hyunjin était occupé à lancer un regard noir à son ami.

“J’ai une petite-amie. Pas de soucis,” Seungmin se défendit, les mains devant lui.

Lorsque Jisung sentit Hyunjin se détendre contre lui, il explosa de rire. Il venait de comprendre la situation.

“Je vais vous laisser entre amoureux, hein. Jisung on se voit demain,” son ami les salua avant de partir rapidement.

Jisung salua son ami d’une main avant de reporter son attention sur son petit-ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

“T’es con.”

“C’est juste… qu’en le voyant si proche de toi, je sais pas… je voulais te voler.”

“Me voler ? Je suis pas un objet !” Jisung éclata de rire.

“Je sais, tu es Jisung. Précieux Jisung.”

“Je suis Han Jisung idiot.”

“J’ai décidé que tu serais précieux à partir d’aujourd’hui.”

Jisung sourit. Il avait l’impression que son coeur battait un peu trop vite et que c’était injuste qu’une personne soit capable d’avoir autant d’effet sur lui.

“Quoi qu’il en soit, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? On n’avait rien de prévu aujourd’hui.”

“Je sais, je voulais juste te voir et t’accompagner jusqu’à chez toi.”

“C’est adorable, merci... En route alors ?”

Hyunjin hocha de la tête et il entrelaça leurs doigts, pendant qu’il commença à marcher. Jisung se sourit, sentant des papillons voler dans son estomac. Il était beaucoup trop heureux.

Évidemment que Jisung n’allait pas laisser son petit-ami dehors alors qu’il avait fait l’effort de l’attendre devant son université juste pour l’accompagner. Alors il l’invita à entrer et les voilà tous les deux assis sur le canapé, comme la fois où ils s’étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Depuis ce jour, il avait clairement l’impression de vivre sur un petit nuage. Il se trouvait totalement stupide d’être aussi heureux à cause d’une seule personne, mais il voulait en profiter. Il n’avait pas été assez heureux, dans sa vie.

“Dis, Jisung.”

“Mh ?”

“T’as d’autres idées dans la tête ?”

“Comment ça ?”

“Tu viens quand même de m’inviter chez toi.”

“Et ?” Jisung papillonna des yeux, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu’il insinuait.

“Il n’y a personne chez toi.”

“... Et ?”

“Bon j’imagine que tu n’as vraiment rien derrière la tête alors.”

Hyunjin s’affala dans son canapé et Jisung le regarda d’un air perdu. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire par là ?

Il continua à fixer Hyunjin, le coeur battant toujours aussi vite. Comme toujours, il était bien habillé. Les temps s’étaient refroidis alors il avait mis un pull à col roulé noir, accompagné d’un collier qu’il avait accroché à son cou. Ses yeux se baissèrent, observant la façon dont son pull moulait son torse. Il avait une taille fine et c’était pour ça qu’il avait une ceinture à son jean. Son jean...

“En fait, si. T’as quelque chose derrière la tête, Jisung.”

“Hein ?”

“Tu crois que je ne vois pas tes yeux baladeurs ?”

Oh.

Il venait de comprendre.

Il devint instantanément rouge, détournant immédiatement le regard.

“C’est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. Vraiment pas. J’avais rien dans la tête, je te jure.”

“Tu admets que tu as quelque chose maintenant, alors ?”

“Non.”

“Menteur.”

“Je te jure que non !”

Sans qu’il ne s’y attende, Hyunjin le fit basculer et sans qu’il ne sache comment, le voilà allongé, Hyunjin au-dessus de lui. Ils étaient tellement proches qu’il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

“Et là ?”

Tout son corps se chauffa et Jisung cacha son visage avec ses mains, frustré par le fait que Hyunjin ait vraiment trop de pouvoir sur lui.

“T’es con…”

Hyunjin se mit à rire. “Je rigolais, ne t’inquiète pas.”

Il allait se relever mais Jisung le retint en tirant sur son collier. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Hyunjin avait l’air perdu. Jisung imitait un air déterminé alors que lui-même n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il faisait. Mais il en avait envie.

“Est-ce qu’on peut s’embrasser ?”

Il se passa quelques secondes où le plus grand n’eut aucune réaction, avant de finalement rire. Jisung s’en sentit presque offusqué.

“Pourquoi tu ris ? J’y tiens vraiment moi, je veux t’embrasser parce qu’on l’a pas fait avant… Je-”

Il fut obligé de se taire lorsqu’il sentit une paire de lèvres contre les siennes.

Il se sentit fondre immédiatement contre elles mais n’eut pas le temps de se laisser aller puisque Hyunjin était déjà parti.

“Content ?”

“Non.”

Cette fois, Jisung prit les devants et attira Hyunjin à lui en s’accrochant à sa nuque, unifiant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il sentit son petit-ami sourire contre ses lèvres et cela le conforta dans son amour.

Il avait envie de lui montrer la Terre entière, de lui faire découvrir la beauté de la vie et de prendre soin de lui. Des questions subsistaient à propos de lui mais il n’était plus pressé d’en connaître les réponses. Tant qu’il était là, à ses côtés, c’était suffisant.

Hyunjin était suffisant pour son bonheur.

“J’ai vu ton mec à la station de police, tout à l’heure. T’es sûr de tes fréquentations Jisung ?”

Il était abasourdi. Changbin le regardait d’un air sérieux alors que les deux autres avaient fait tomber la nourriture de leurs baguettes, choqués.

“La police ?” répéta Felix.

“La police, oui. Je l’ai vu entrer guidé par deux policiers. Ton mec n’est pas quelqu’un de dangereux, hein ?”

Jisung déglutit. C’était peut-être sa kleptomanie qui en était responsable…

“Non, il n’est pas dangereux. Il est vraiment adorable…”

“Carrément. La dernière fois, quand je me suis montré un peu trop proche de Jisung, il l’a tout de suite ramené vers lui comme pour me dire que Jisung est à lui,” Seungmin ajouta.

“C’est ça qu’est inquiétant. Si ça se trouve il est obsédé par Jisung…”

“N’importe quoi,” répondit l’intéressé.

“Essaie de le contacter quand même ? Pour savoir pourquoi il était là-bas.”

Croisant le regard de Seungmin, Jisung comprit que son ami se doutait déjà que son petit-ami était là-bas parce qu’il avait volé quelque chose. C’était que ce dernier avait toujours été très rapide pour comprendre les choses et ce n’était donc pas étonnant qu’il sache déjà la raison qui expliquait la présence de Hyunjin à la police.

“Peut-être qu’il n’y est allé pas en tant que coupable mais en tant que victime…” Felix supposa.

Ce fut là que son train de pensées s’activa et Jisung se figea. Imaginant tout un tas de scénarios, il ne voyait plus que devant lui les différents Hyunjin qui reproduisaient tous les pires schémas qui avaient pu lui arriver. Il s’était fait voler, s’était fait attaquer, s’était fait menacer, s’était fait faussement accuser de quelque chose dont il n’était pas responsable…

Son inquiétude grandissant de plus en plus fort, Jisung se leva subitement. Ses autres amis le regardèrent, interloqués.

“C’était quelle station de police, Changbin hyung ?”

“Euh… Celle à côté de l’universi-”

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jisung était déjà parti en courant de la cafétéria, bousculant une étudiante au passage qui faillit faire une chute en plein milieu de la salle. Ses trois amis le suivirent du regard jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne regardent plus que sa dernière trace dans leur champ de vision, puis ils se retournèrent vers leurs plats respectifs.

“Il aurait pu avoir la décence de débarrasser son assiette au moins,” Felix commenta avec une moue.

Jisung débarqua à la station de police en sueur. Il n’avait cessé de courir depuis qu’il avait quitté sa place à la cafétéria et le voilà maintenant à l’intérieur, comme s’il était un témoin qui allait déclarer un meurtre auquel il venait d’assister. Les policiers le voyant si paniqué étaient tous en train de se dire qu’il avait une déclaration très importante à faire et se préparaient déjà à avoir du travail.

Mais non, il était juste là pour voir Hyunjin. Et justement, le voilà.

Assis sur une chaise devant le bureau d’un des policiers, il ne le voyait que de dos et n’avait aucune idée de son expression. Était-il triste ? Brisé ? Coupable ? Gêné ? Jisung n’en avait pas idée et c’était ce qu’il allait confirmer.

Mais avant qu’il ne fasse un pas de plus, il remarqua la présence de quelqu’un d’autre à ses côtés.

Un homme assez âgé, dans un costume parfaitement repassé et sans la moindre égratignure. Une coiffure parfaite, cheveux appliqués avec du gel sans qu’un seul épi ne se montre. Il tenait dans une main une pochette et l’autre était tendue vers policier. Celui-ci lui faisait le signe de partir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme ce qu’on ferait lorsqu’un ami venait de nous apprendre une bonne nouvelle et qu’on faisait genre de ne pas être touché par pure fierté alors qu’au fond, on étirait un grand sourire.

Ce fut lorsque Jisung repéra l’argent sur la table qu’il comprit.

C’était comme ça que le père de Hyunjin s’occupait de lui.

Avec l’argent.

Son père s’inclina rapidement et le policier se leva immédiatement, se courbant bien plus que lui ne l’avait fait. Avec une petite tape sur l’épaule, l’homme âgé fit se lever son fils qui se tint les bras près du corps, tel un robot. La tape aurait pu sembler bénigne pour n’importe qui, mais Jisung qui connaissait l’histoire derrière leur relation avait ressenti toute la violence de cette dernière. Un petit coup qui ne faisait pas mal et qui serait affectueux en temps normal mais qui là, était rudement déplacée. Parce qu’on ne faisait ça qu’aux personnes proches de nous, sauf que Hyunjin et son père n’étaient _pas_ proches. Son père fabriquait leur proximité et ces doigts sur son épaule étaient comme les crocs d’un renard plantés dans le cou d’une poule. Du moins, c’était comme ça que Jisung le voyait.

Lorsque les deux figures se retournèrent, le policier qui était toujours incliné, Jisung croisa d’abord le regard de Hyunjin. Celui-ci écarquilla immédiatement les yeux, bouche bée. Son père eut le temps de faire un pas avant de comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il se tourna vers son fils, le regard sévère. Il ne demanda même pas la raison de son arrêt soudain puisqu’au lieu d’utiliser la parole, il préféra suivre le trajet de ses yeux.

Ces derniers tombèrent sur ceux de Jisung.

Il ressentit soudainement une pression intense. Les yeux du père de Hyunjin étaient petits, mais ils étaient vifs et perçants. Comme le regard d’un aigle qui visualisait les meilleures proies dans son champ de vision, un oeil qui faisait trembler n’importe quelle victime potentielle jusqu’à ce que l’oeil se détache d’elle. Soit parce que l’aigle avait décidé de ne pas en faire son repas, soit parce qu’un prédateur plus menaçant était arrivé. Mais en attendant, la pauvre victime restait tétanisée, immobile, comme si ne pas bouger dirait à l’aigle qu’on était invisible.

Jisung eut cette réaction. Il ne bougea pas, agit comme s’il n’existait pas. Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de cet homme et ses pupilles trahissaient sa peur évidente. Le père eut un fin sourire aux lèvres, le genre de sourire qu’on avait avant de se délecter de sa proie. Puis, il coupa enfin court au regard.

Jisung sentit tous ses muscles se relâcher.

L’homme mit sa main derrière la nuque de Hyunjin, pressant à l’aide de son pouce et de son index sur cette partie de son corps, le sourire n’ayant pas quitté ses lèvres. Ce n’était qu’une main qui touchait sa peau mais ça suffisait pour clouer le bec de n’importe qui.

“Allons-y.”

Hyunjin bougea ses jambes de façon mécanique, suivant son père. Le policier derrière eux était toujours incliné. Hyunjin regardait le sol, ne jetant même pas un seul regard à Jisung. Son père avait la tête haute, les yeux rivés sur sa proie. Cette dernière subit son regard, le suivant des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils se trouvent derrière lui et qu’ils aient quitté la station de police.

Encore sous le choc, le garçon pouvait entendre son coeur battre dans sa propre cage thoracique.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hyunjin n’avait pas osé se rebeller contre son père.

Cet homme était effrayant.

Jisung n’avait pas osé reparler du sujet. Jisung n’avait pas osé reparler à Hyunjin tout court. Ça faisait maintenant quelques jours qu’ils ne s’étaient pas échangés un seul message. Est-ce que Hyunjin avait honte de lui avoir montré un côté pareil de sa vie ? Peut-être. Et Jisung s’en sentait triste, parce qu’il ne faisait rien pour arranger ça non plus. Ne pas le contacter devait lui faire penser qu’il était vraiment quelqu’un de honteux et qu’il ne méritait pas une telle place dans sa vie. Mais Jisung n’était pas d’accord, il aimait vraiment Hyunjin. Il ne savait juste pas quoi faire. Devrait-il en parler ? Ne devrait-il pas ? En même temps, il avait peur que s’il en parlait, ça remettrait en doute toute la confiance qu’ils avaient déjà établie avant. Parce que Jisung avait bien dit qu’il ferait confiance à Hyunjin et lui reparler de ce sujet était remettre en cause leur confiance. Alors le garçon était torturé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut lorsque Seungmin lui donna un coup de coude qu’il sortit de son monde, regardant d’un air perplexe son ami. Étrangement, il avait un visage inquiet qui transmettait la gravité d’une situation qu’il ignorait.

“C’est pas Hyunjin ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?”

Lorsque Jisung déposa ses yeux sur lui, ce fut son monde entier qui s’effondra.

Assis contre le mur d’un magasin, il avait les jambes ramenées contre son torse et les bras croisés, sa tête reposant sur ces derniers. Il avait sa capuche sur sa tête, ce qui rendait son visage difficilement discernable. Mais malgré tout, Jisung pouvait sentir qu’il était en train de dormir. Il bougeait si peu qu’on pourrait croire qu’il était mort. Après tout, ses vêtements étaient salis par la poussière. Son gros sac à dos posé à côté de lui aussi, bien qu’il soit neuf il avait l’air très abîmé.

Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé ?

Submergé par les émotions, le temps qu’il le rejoigne, Jisung avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. S’agenouillant devant lui, il retrouva l’étrange odeur qu’il avait toujours eue pendant leur enfance.

L’odeur des rats.

D’un coup, il comprit.

Hyunjin avait perdu toutes ses plumes et venait de chuter de haut, très haut.

Cela suffit pour faire craquer Jisung, qui explosa en larmes.

Ses pleurs réveillèrent soudainement Hyunjin. Il reprit conscience du monde réel et vit son amoureux. Son coeur se brisa et même quelqu’un qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment comme Seungmin pouvait comprendre qu’il venait de se briser face à la vue qu’il avait.

“Jisung…” prononça t-il d’une voix faible, trop faible.

Celui-ci vint tout de suite lui faire un câlin et Hyunjin ferma les yeux, forçant un sourire alors qu’il caressa son dos.

“Je ne veux pas casser vos retrouvailles ou quoi, mais je pense que la priorité c’est de donner à manger à Hyunjin là. Tu as l’air vraiment fatigué…”

Jisung se sépara à contre-coeur de lui, prenant le visage de Hyunjin entre ses mains. Seungmin était un excellent observateur et il avait raison. Hyunjin avait l’air fatigué. Trop fatigué.

Alors il se leva, poussa Hyunjin à se lever et les voilà partis dans le combini le plus proche.

Hyunjin était en train de manger à sa faim. Assis au bar à l’intérieur du magasin, il dévorait les plats que les deux amis lui avaient acheté. Ces derniers le regardaient depuis l’extérieur. Pour eux, ils avaient simplement un paquet de chips ouvert sur la table de la terrasse. Personne n’y avait touché, pourtant. Entendre Seungmin dire qu’il voulait lui parler avait refroidi Jisung et il n’avait pas envie de manger, pour l’instant. Il avait juste la boule au ventre rien qu’en voyant la tête de Hyunjin. Il avait l’air si… triste.

“J’ai peur pour toi.”

Jisung tiqua. Il détourna son regard sur Seungmin. Celui-ci soupira.

“Je pensais que c’était une bonne personne. Mais en fait peut-être que Changbin hyung a raison. C’est peut-être quelqu’un de dangereux. Il vole des choses, il se retrouve à la police, maintenant il est à la rue… Jisung, je suis inquiet pour toi. T’es sûr de tes fréquentations ? Parce que moi, je pensais qu’il avait l’air plus ou moins normal, mais là…”

En entendant ses mots, il se rappela de tous les regards que Hyunjin se prenait lorsqu’il était enfant. Juste parce qu’il était pauvre et avait eu la malchance d’être né différemment des autres. Comme si le squelette des pauvres était différent des autres. Jisung sentit son sang bouillir et il n’attendit pas qu’il soit brûlant pour exploser.

“Plus ou moins normal ? Donc être pauvre c’est pas être normal et c’est être la mauvaise fréquentation de tout le monde ?”

“J’ai pas dit ça mais il a l’air d’être impliqué dans beaucoup de mauvaises affaires quand même…”

“Il ne l’a pas choisi ! Il essaie juste de vivre comme il le peut. Est-ce que tu en veux aux lions de manger les gazelles ? Non, parce qu’ils le font pour vivre. Pour Hyunjin, c’est pareil. Bien qu’on n’ait pas la chance d’être tous né dans les mêmes conditions, on veut tous vivre. Pour nous c’est peut-être plus facile car nos parents nous ont offert un bon environnement où l’on n’a pas à se soucier de la nourriture ni du toit au-dessus de nos têtes. Mais pour Hyunjin, c’est différent. C’est différent alors comprends-le, s’il te plaît.”

“Alors tu dirais qu’un pauvre qui vend de la drogue, c’est quelqu’un de bien ? Tu dirais qu’un pauvre impliqué dans un gang et qui tue des gens pour de l’argent, c’est quelqu’un de bien ? Sous prétexte que parce qu’il est pauvre il est obligé de le faire ? Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais non, c’est faux. La différence entre nous et les lions, c’est que nous, on est doté d’une morale. Si Hyunjin a décidé d’abandonner sa morale pour vivre, c’est son choix. Mais ça veut dire qu’il n’est plus humain.

“C’est devenu un animal.”

La mâchoire de Jisung céda et ses yeux continuèrent de fixer son ami, les oreilles sous le choc. Est-ce que Seungmin venait vraiment de traiter Hyunjin d’animal ? D’une vulgaire bête qui ne pensait qu’à vivre ?

Le coeur brisé, il prit un pas en arrière. Ses yeux accusateurs ne quittaient pas son vieil ami, qui le regardait toujours de son air sérieux mais inquiet. Il avait beau être inquiet, ça n’atteignait plus Jisung. Tant qu’il ne changerait pas son avis sur Hyunjin, il ne l’atteindrait plus.

“Je suis désolé Seungmin,” dit-il, la voix cassée à cause de ses larmes menaçantes. “Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser le traiter d’un simple animal alors qu’il a un si bon coeur. Désolé.”

Jisung ne le laissa pas dire quoi que ce soit d’autre, entra directement dans le combini, prit la main de Hyunjin qui venait à peine de finir son plat, puis partit précipitamment de ce lieu, loin de Seungmin.

Celui-ci les regarda s’éloigner, un sourire dépité sur les lèvres. Et il prit le chemin inverse, augmentant la distance qu’il y avait entre eux.

Le paquet de chips fut laissé sur la table sans que personne n’ait touché à une seule miette.

_C’est devenu un animal._

Jisung ne cessait de repenser à ces mots. Un animal. Hyunjin était un animal. En soi, tous les humains étaient animaux alors il n’y avait peut-être rien de mal à dire ça. Mais dans ce contexte, Jisung avait très bien compris ce qu’avait insinué Seungmin. C’était que Hyunjin était juste une bête nourrie par l’ambition de vivre, piétinant n’importe quoi sur son passage tant qu’il pourrait vivre. Et Jisung trouvait ça injuste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne comprenaient pas Hyunjin. Bien sûr que voler c’était mal, mais il ne le faisait pas par envie non plus. Comme son père le disait, était-ce vraiment si mal d’interdire à un oiseau de vouloir s’offrir des plumes pour voler ? Ne serait-ce pas encore plus cruel de le laisser sans plumes parce qu’il était né ainsi ? La vie était injuste et Jisung l’avait appris trop tôt.

Il fut surpris lorsqu’il sentit quelqu’un s’asseoir à côté de lui sur son canapé. Se tournant vers le nouvel arrivé, c’était Hyunjin qui venait de prendre sa douche. Il avait mis d’autres vêtements, des vêtements qui étaient dans son sac neuf mais abîmé. Il n’avait plus son odeur de rat mais son odeur d’oiseau.

Le coeur de Jisung se serra.

“Je suis désolé.”

Il écarquilla ses yeux, étonné. Pourquoi Hyunjin s’excusait-il ?

“J’ai l’impression que je suis toujours en train de m’expliquer. Je te cache toujours beaucoup de choses, pas vrai ? J’en suis désolé.”

Jisung ne le lâcha pas du regard. En réponse, il déposa simplement sa main au-dessus de la sienne, le rassurant. Hyunjin baissa ses yeux sur leurs mains, ce qui provoqua un léger sourire sur son visage. Il continua de les fixer, puis prit la parole.

“Le jour où tu m’as vu à la station de police, mon père était là. J’y étais parce que j’avais volé quelque chose et qu’on m’avait pris sur le fait. J’ai dû aller à la police pour faire face à mes actes puis mon père est arrivé. Comme d’habitude, il lui a suffi de donner une liasse de billets pour que toutes les preuves soient effacées et que j’en sois acquitté. Bien sûr, je ne me sens pas bien à chaque fois qu’il le fait mais ce n’est pas comme si j’avais vraiment le choix...

“Et puis, en me retournant, tu étais là. Je ne sais pas comment tu as su que j’étais là, mais en te voyant, je n’ai pas su contrôler mes émotions. Mon père est quelqu’un de dangereux. Il a tout de suite vu que je n’étais plus maître de mes sentiments et il a compris que la source de ce problème, c’était toi. Sur le chemin du retour, il ne m’a posé aucune question. Ce n’est que lorsqu’on est rentrés chez lui qu’il m’a demandé qui tu es.

“Je n’ai pas menti. J’ai dit que tu étais mon petit-ami. A ce moment-là, mon père a explosé de rire. Ça a été le rire le plus terrifiant que je n’ai jamais entendu. Parce qu’il semblait vraiment amusé, mais aussi agacé. Lorsqu’il s’est calmé, il m’a regardé droit dans les yeux et m’a dit, un sourire moqueur sur le visage : “Un petit-ami ? Mais crois-tu que tu peux être heureux ? Que tu as le droit d’être heureux ? Toi ?”

“Je n’ai pas trouvé quoi répondre. Je me suis demandé si j’avais le droit d’être heureux. Je me suis demandé si je n’étais pas né dans l’unique but de rassurer les autres, se disant qu’il existe bien pire qu’eux. Mais j’ai revu ton visage, j’ai réentendu tes mots, j’ai ressenti tes mains liées aux miennes. Et j’ai trouvé réponse à ma question.

“Oui, j’ai le droit d’être heureux. Parce que je suis un humain.”

Hyunjin entrelaça leurs doigts. Jisung ne l’avait toujours pas quitté du regard, ne faisant même pas l’effort de retenir ses larmes.

“Mon père a voulu dire autre chose mais je suis immédiatement parti. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, j’ai pris un sac, mis des affaires essentielles à l’intérieur, puis suis parti. Je ne supportais pas de vivre dans un appartement qui était payé à ses frais. Je ne supportais plus de vivre grâce à lui. Je voulais vivre grâce à moi.

“Mais je ne voulais déranger personne alors j’ai dormi dans les rues. Je n’avais pas vraiment beaucoup d’argent sur moi et sans surprise, ma carte bancaire a été bloquée. Donc j’ai retrouvé mon ancienne vie. Vivre dans l’extrême pauvreté, le ventre vide. Étrangement, ça m’a plu. Je me suis enfin senti moi. Toutes ces années, je faisais semblant d’être un phénix rené de ses cendres alors qu’en fait, je n’avais été que des cendres qui reproduisaient le motif d’un phénix. Reconnaître que depuis le début je ne suis jamais devenu un phénix m’a fait du bien. Parce qu’après tout, je ne suis pas le Hyunjin qui vit chez son père, souriant, extraverti, rassurant, intelligent, beau, comme toutes ces personnes le pensent. Moi, je suis toujours le Hyunjin qui vit chez sa mère, triste, silencieux, peureux, mis de côté. Je n’ai jamais changé. J’ai juste dû faire semblant d’avoir changé.

“Et maintenant, je me sens bien. Certes, je me suis demandé si je devais venir te voir dans un état aussi pitoyable. Je me suis remis en doute, je me suis demandé si je faisais vraiment ton bonheur et si je n’étais pas redevenu le parasite que j’étais pour toi lorsque j’étais enfant. Mais visiblement, tu ne m’as jamais considéré comme un parasite. A la place, tu m’as toujours considéré comme un symbiote. On vit en harmonie ensemble, on s’entraide. Le moment où tu m’as retrouvé et où tu étais en train de pleurer parce que tu m’as vu dormir dans la rue m’a touché et m’a fait comprendre que je ne devais plus jamais remettre en doute le fait que je fasse ton bonheur. Je te rends heureux aussi bien que tu me rends heureux. Je t’aime autant que tu m’aimes.

“Je t’aime Jisung. Je t’aime tellement. Je suis désolé de te causer autant de problèmes mais je suis décidé à ne plus quitter ta vie. Je ferais des efforts pour ne plus être vu comme quelqu’un d’anormal et que des choses comme celles qui se sont passées ne se reproduisent plus jamais. Je suis désolé.”

“Arrête ça…”

Jisung vint lui faire un câlin et ce fut avec plaisir que Hyunjin le lui retourna. Ils se serrèrent forts dans les bras, Jisung pleurant dans son épaule alors que Hyunjin s’occupait de le calmer en traçant des cercles dans son dos.

“T’es la meilleure personne que je n’ai jamais rencontrée,” Jisung avoua. “Je t’aime Hyunjin. Je ne lâcherai plus jamais ta main. Je ne te laisserai pas partir une seconde fois.”

“Moi non plus. Je ne me laisserai pas partir une seconde fois.”

Jisung se mit à sourire, pleurant encore.

Si Hyunjin était un animal ?

Non.

Hyunjin était le plus bel humain qu’il n’ait jamais rencontré.

Les choses s’étaient apaisées. Malgré le fait que ni Jisung ni Seungmin n’ait pris le premier pas pour s’excuser, le garçon continuait sa vie sans lui. Il devait avouer qu’il lui manquait mais Hyunjin passait en priorité. Felix et Changbin étaient obligés de vivre avec leurs tensions et c’était envers eux qu’il se sentait désolé. Mais sinon, il ne pensait toujours pas avoir eu tort alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s’excuserait. Et si c’était pareil du côté de Seungmin, alors aucun des deux ne s’excusera. Aussi simplement que ça.

Entre temps, Hyunjin avait pris son premier rendez-vous chez le psychologue. D’après lui, ça s’était bien passé. Jisung avait été particulièrement fier de lui. Il n’avait peut-être plus d’argent, était forcé de travailler tous les jours alors qu’il était déjà occupé avec l’université, mais c’était maintenant qu’il était le plus beau. Il rayonnait. Il rayonnait de bonheur.

Aux yeux des autres, il n’avait pas changé. Il était toujours le Hyunjin bien habillé qu’ils connaissaient, le sourire plein de bonté avec un comportement très poli. Mais Jisung avait bien vu qu’il avait changé. Les sourires qu’il adressait étaient des vrais sourires. Jisung avait enfin compris ce qui avait provoqué un tel changement chez son petit-ami, ce qu’il n’avait pas compris les premières fois qu’il l’avait revu. Si Hyunjin avait pris l’habitude de sourire autant, c’était uniquement parce qu’il avait dû s’adapter à un nouvel environnement. Maintenant, s’il souriait, ce n’était pas pour s’adapter aux autres. C’était pour s’adapter à ses propres sentiments.

Lorsqu’ils se promenaient ensemble dans les magasins, il suffisait que Jisung tapote sa main de son index pour que Hyunjin reprenne ses esprits et calme ses pulsions. C’était difficile de se défaire de ses habitudes mais Jisung avait bien l’intention d’aider son petit-ami à le faire. Il voulait l’aider à devenir un oiseau pour de bon, l’aider à prendre son envol, pour de vrai.

En aidant Hyunjin, lui-même avait changé. Felix et Changbin avaient souligné un bon nombre de fois qu’il semblait vraiment plus heureux, plus épanoui. Alors c’était sans surprise qu’en voyant Seungmin lui adresser la parole en premier depuis des semaines, Jisung ne s’était pas mis en colère. Il ne l’avait pas ignoré non plus. Il lui avait souri.

Avec des excuses plus ou moins gênantes, les voilà redevenus amis. Hyunjin avait alors fait la rencontre officielle avec ses amis autour d’un café. Changbin s’était montré un peu méfiant, comme toujours lorsque l’un de ses petit-frères de coeur lui présentait sa moitié. Felix au contraire avait les yeux en coeur à chaque fois qu’il regardait Hyunjin, autant que ça aurait pu rendre Jisung jaloux s’il ne savait pas que l’amour que portait Felix à l’égard de son petit-ami n’était pas romantique mais purement admiratif. Felix était facilement impressionné par les personnes qui dégageaient du charisme et Hyunjin était ce genre de personne. Sans rien savoir de son passé, Felix pensait que l’oiseau avait toujours été un bel oiseau doté de belles plumes, tel un paon. Le garçon était la preuve que les personnes ne regardaient que la couverture d’un livre, pas son contenu. Après tout, avant qu’un paon ne soit aussi beau, il avait fallu qu’il soit un bébé paon.

Quant à Seungmin, il l’analysait simplement. Seungmin avait toujours très bien observé les gens. C’était le seul qui savait à peu près l’histoire de Hyunjin et il était donc bien forcé de constater que Hyunjin n’était pas quelqu’un de dangereux. Ce n’était pas parce qu’on voulait survivre qu’on n’était plus humain. La vie était plus compliquée que ça et c’était en observant Hyunjin qu’il était en train de le comprendre.

Cependant, Jisung avait aussi compris le point de vue de Seungmin. C’était vrai, être pauvre n’excusait pas les mauvaises actions que Hyunjin avait faites. Voler, c’était toujours quelque chose de mal. Néanmoins il y avait une différence entre quelqu’un qui volait parce qu’il en avait besoin et quelqu’un qui volait parce qu’il en avait envie. Hyunjin n’avait jamais volé par choix. Hyunjin avait toujours volé parce qu’il y était obligé. Maintenant qu’il n’en avait plus besoin, il devait simplement apprendre à lâcher cette habitude. Ce n’était pas facile mais Jisung croyait en lui.

Hyunjin croyait aussi en lui.

La chose la plus importante dans une vie, lui avait-on dit, c’était de s’aimer. Toutes ces années sans Jisung, il avait essayé d’aimer un faux lui. D’être aimé pour quelqu’un qui n’était pas lui. Sa vie de pauvre étant derrière lui, il avait voulu s’adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Mais dès qu’il avait revu Jisung, son monde entier s’était écroulé. C’était comme une évidence. Comme si toute sa vie ne prenait sens qu’avec lui.

Jisung et Hyunjin pouvaient très bien vivre l’un sans l’autre. Comme deux organismes dans la nature, ils arrivaient très bien à vivre indépendamment l’un de l’autre. Mais ils vivaient mieux lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble. Ils vivaient en symbiose, en harmonie parfaite. Ils tiraient les avantages de chacun pour vivre encore mieux.

Hyunjin était un oiseau et Jisung étaient ses plumes. Certes, les plumes d’un oiseau lui permettaient de voler mais surtout, c’était ce qui protégeait l’oiseau. Ce n’était pas parce qu’on avait des plumes qu’on volerait forcément très haut dans le ciel. Mais c’était parce qu’on avait des plumes qu’on était bien protégé. L’oiseau prenait aussi soin de ses plumes, les entretenant pour qu’elles soient toujours parfaites. Un oiseau sans plumes, c’était inimaginable. Mais un oiseau qui ne volait pas, ça ne l’était pas.

Alors Jisung n’avait pas pour but de voir Hyunjin voler, désormais. Jisung avait simplement pour but de voir Hyunjin heureux.

Et si être heureux pour lui signifiait de ne jamais voler haut dans le ciel, alors ça lui irait.

L’oiseau le plus beau n’était pas l’oiseau qui volait le plus haut, mais l’oiseau avec les plus belles plumes.

La personne qui réussissait le mieux dans la vie n’était pas celle qui se situait dans le sommet de la société, mais celle qui appréciait la vie.

Hyunjin et Jisung l’avaient compris.

Et ils appréciaient la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin de l'histoire ♥ j'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit kudo uwu. n'hésitez pas à passer sur twitter si vous ne m'avez pas découvert de là (@minmiaus) et sinon hmm, à la revoyure pour d'autres fics ? :D merci d'avoir lu <3


End file.
